The Moment That Has Been Long Awaited
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto and Kushina are secretly in love and has yet to tell one another but one night they are teleported to a parallel world and their lives become better than ever before. A few lemons If you don't like this pairing or lemons then don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

On another typical sunny day in Konoha, The Red Habanero Kushina Uzumaki who is now 36 years old, is living with her son Naruto Uzumaki who's 17 years old and also has an upcoming birthday. They reside in a home that is in the outskirts of the village. Its a decent size home, more than enough for the both of them. The two usually gets along very well. However, ever since the death of Minato Namikaze who had died in battle 2 in a half years ago, the two become rather more affectionate in their relationship.

Now a days people would refer Naruto as a mama's boy if they knew just how affectionate the two were alone but they did not pass the boundaries. Kushina has gotten over Minato's death and is ready to move on, she even has her eyes set on a certain someone and that certain someone is Naruto. She knows its wrong and no mother should feel this way toward their son but, she just can not control her feelings. He has been there for her ever more during these last 2 in a half years, he has brought home food, went on more missions to bring home more money to stabilize their finances, trained like crazy to protect her, hell he even talks with her about her days with her everyday. Naruto solely focuses on Kushina and her needs, she always comes first to him. Naruto loves Kushina more than a son should love his mother and does not care but he knows that their lives would be ruined if they became a couple and the outside world found out about their indecent acts. At nights they usually comfort each other on the couch and watch movies which was both of their favorite parts of the days. Being close in each others presence is a good feeling to them. There's one things that neither of them knows yet. Neither one has a clue of the other's feeling towards another or the event that is going to be taking place tonight...

"Naruto should be coming in soon, so I should begin preparing dinner." Kushina says with a bright smile

She heads towards to kitchen and decide to prepare his favorite meal for dinner tonight which is none other than ramen. Usually they have other meals like steak, pork or even fish but today she felt like having ramen herself.

Naruto walks in the door and heads to the kitchen, he smells the aroma of his favorite dish thats puts a huge grin on his face. "Oh Kaa-san is making ramen! Hehe she is the best!" He enters the kitchen and sees Kushina standing there at the stove preparing their meal.

She notices his chakra presence but acts like she does not notice him and waits to see what he's gonna do. Naruto sneaks behind Kushina and covers her eyes with both of her eyes with both of his hands "Peak-a-boo kaa-san hehe" he kisses her cheek then removes his hand from her eyes.

She smiled, "Hello Naruto-kun" she turned around and embraced him " How was the team meeting?"

"It was kinda quick today actually, all Kakashi-sensei really talked about was the update from our last client and when our next mission will be.

"Oh I see, well I'm happy you're home sochi" she kissed his cheek and blushed lightly

Naruto smiled and chuckled "Yeah me too mom me too."


	2. Chapter 2

They had eaten their meal and decided that since it was getting late that they should change into their pjs and watch a movie in her room

Kushina went to her room to change. Her room was actually pretty huge, it had its own bathrrom with a walk in shower, a tub that could fit 4 people in it, not to mention a hot tub. Back when Minato was alive Kushina said she wanted a hottub so Minato being the Fourth Hokage was able to build one in their bathroom for her. She also has a 50in flat screen in her room, a king sized bed along with a walk in closet. Her room even has a balcony. Being in the outskirts of the village she gets to see a clearer view of the sky and forest surrounding the village. Kushina sometimes wished she lived outside the village, not too far just enough to enjoy nature more and be surrounded by life and have more privacy.

Kushina changed and found a movie to watch. Naruto knocked on her door "Come in" she said, he entered and blushed at the sight of his mother. She has her hair in a ponytail with a t-shirt on and pajama pants. Usually she has on her slippers but this time she was just bare footed. Kushina looked up at Naruto and smiled and thought to herself ' If only I could be his and actually do whatever I want with him' the thoughts that came to her mind made her blush brightly.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Oh uhh haha yeah I'm fine dear hehe"

Naruto loved how goofy she could be, its no wonder where he gets his goofiness from. He walked up to her and saw the movie she had in her hand.

"Is that a new one?"

"Yeah I went out today and bought a lot of new movies since it was a sale for them today. You'd be surprised how many good ones I found" she said

" Oh really, well thats great now we can have more to choose from"

Kushina put the movie on and went to get into her bed, patting the space next to her for Naruto to come next to her and he did right after he turned off the lights and closed the door. He sat next to her and she then intertwined their legs and fingers together then laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

During halfway of the movie it began to rain as the could see outside of Kushina's room. Thunder also was to make its way into the mix as the first shock scared Kushina and Naruto instinctively held her close to him. As the movie continued Naruto had fallen asleep and this was noticed by Kushina who smiled at the sight see was seeing once again

' God he looks so cute when he's sleeping... one day dear I hope my wish will come true' she thought to herself.

She then kissed him on the cheek and laid down with him still intertwined with him. Naruto had pulled the covers over them while he was still asleep and tighten his hold on his mother assuring her of he would protect her from anything. That action alone was all she needed to know to tell that he really is the one for her as her eyes started to close and she herself had fallen asleep.

During their slumber, the storm had gotten worse and lightning came into the mix but this is when something unexpected happened. Suddenly a portal had from under their house and their home began sinking into the portal and in a blink of an eye the whole house was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina was the first to awake and smiled at the sleeping face of her son.

'Damn it sochi...I just wanna kiss you awake right now but I know that it wi-' Kushina's thought was cut off as the she felt that something was different. She turned around and her eyes widen as their house was actually in the forest and it was not wet outside from the rain last night. She wondered if the storm was really that bad but as she was thinking, she felt Naruto's head coming onto her shoulders. She smiled "Good morning Naruto-kun" she said.

"Morning kaa-san" he said in a sleeply voice, Although he too felt something was different. "How'd ya sleep mom?"

"Like a baby since I had someone here protecting me" she blushed and smiled.

He blushed as well 'Damn I love her' he thought. "O-oh thats good hehe"

They both stayed cuddled up for awhile enjoying each others company. Usually they don't sleep in each others bed but it has been nights were it has happened so this wasn't nothing new to them. They eventually got up, Kushina went to the balcony and was surprised at the new sight she was seeing.

"Uhh Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Come here please...take a look at this..."

He did just what she was told and went out to the balcony. Once he was there his eyes widen in shock.

"What the..." he said.

"I know..."

Their house was in the forest and they had no idea how it got there. Kushina then thought of a possibility.

' Did my wishes come true last night or what?'

Naruto thought the same thing 'This can't be happening..'

A slight breeze of wind came up and leaves had flown with the breeze but there was another thing in that breeze. It was a note that landed right in front of Kushina, she picked it up and read it.

" It says that a jutsu was placed on your home and it was set to be activated on the next bad thunderstorm, you have been transported to a parallel world where you can live a new life to whatever your hearts desire, you cannot be returned to the world you know and everyone who knew you in that world has forgotten about you since you're existence has been erased from that world. You may or may not be known in the parallel world, however if not I'm sure you'll adjust, your dreams have come true but there are thing you need to do in order for some other dreams of yours to become true and please always remembers this true love transcends all boundaries -annonymus..."

Both stood in silence as they news the just discovered seem to all be too much to take in at the moment.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto was the first to speak.

"Well kaa-san... It seems we're stuck here for good so why not make the best of it?'

But what was Naruto really thinking in his head was ' YES YES YES! FINALLY MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE ME AND MOM ALL ALONE!'

Kushina responded "Good idea Naruto... I mean why not make the best of it? My dream of living in a forest has finally come true"

She was really thinking 'FUCKING YES THANK YOU KAMI! I CAN FINALLY DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT ANYBODY ANYMORE! THAT MEANS TONIGHT NARUTO IS FINALLY MINE!'

They both turned to each other and stared deep into one another eyes. Soon a blush would crept on both of their faces. Both of realizing the opportunity that was brought to them and not realizing about how they can never go back to their world. If it were up to either one of them they would've done something similar to this is quite some time ago, but hey like they say "better late than never" right?

An idea popped into Kushina's head and this idea was going to set everything the way it should be. Instead of going around and exploring around to see what's in this new world, she thought what better ways to set thing off than a at home date? There were 2 reasons Kushina chose this idea. First reason was that she couldn't resist Naruto anymore. Second reason was that since Naruto's birthday was tomorrow this would be an early present for him. She smirked at her idea and this smirk did not go unnoticed. Naruto who was standing right in front of her wondered what she was thinking but another thought was also on his mind. The thought of not being able to resist Kushina any longer and just wanting her to be his but he just did not know how to set things in motion. Luckily, Kushina was already ahead of him

"Naruto-kun, would you mind joining me for an at home dinner date tonight?" she asked seductively

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't mind that at all mom" he said seductively as well

She bit her bottom lip at him "Good I knew you wouldn't dear, well I guess I should go get breakfast ready"

"Yeah I'm gonna go actually change into something more comfortable right quick mom so i'll meet you downstairs hehe" he kissed her cheek and started to head out. As he walked towards to door, she was watching him walk and he knew she was so once he opened the door and turned around halfway and grabbed his manhood so she could see just how turned on he was by here and by the look of eagerness and the cunning smirk that once again appeared on her face. It would seem she got the message but what he did not know was that the action he just made had also made her horny as well. Both of them were excited for what else had to come today and many more. Once Naruto left her room to go into his room he decided to just go out with no shirt and just some basketball shorts to make things more interesting.

Kushina had changed into a white t-shirt and she tied the back of it up so her stomach was showing and also wore short short jean shorts. She decided to not wear any socks since she always hated shoes and shocks, she always felt more comfortable bare foot and home and so did Naruto. Kushina walked into her bathroom mirror to see how she looked and the smirk that crept on her face meant that she looked dammed good. Kushina knew at her age that she should not be dressed like this but she decided to do anyways since it was for Naruto and her ass looked pretty good in those shorts and she knew it would drive Naruto wild inside. Kushina decided to have some fun this time at breakfast and was hoping Naruto would reciprocate her idea of fun and also wondered what did he change into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and btw Happy Birthday Kushina! (July !0)**

* * *

Kushina headed downstairs and checked to see if everything still work and turns out it did. The electricity, gas and water were all still on. The only thing that seems to be not working at the moment was the cable in the living room which was not a surprised to Kushina since they have had problems with that lately. Naruto and her usually watch tv in her room anyways so it didn't really bother her but, now was not the time to worry about that, she had decided that eggs and bacon were fine for today. About 10 minutes afterwards she had just finished breakfast and Naruto had just arrived.

She smiled and turned around, "Perfect timing I made eggs..and...ba..con..." Her sentence was dragged on due to the sight before her. Naruto was shirtless and was also wearing basketball shorts. Kushina stared at his body and was mesmerized at how big his pecs were, his abs were so toned she just wanted to lick them, he even had a perfect six pack.

'His body is definitely better than Minato's. God I want him now, he's sexy as hell with those sapphire eyes and blond hair with those cute little whiskers. Soon Sochi soon indeed...' her mind filled up with dirty thoughts.

As for Naruto he got a harder erected member than what he had before.

'Damn she looks hot with the way her hair is in a ponytail, her shirt tied in the back so her stomach can show and those shorts make her ass look bigger than it already is. Her legs even look smooth and soft...god I can't wait to take her.'

Both of them looking at each other like they just wanna say the hell with breakfast and more like bedroom now. But they know that it will be better to wait until tonight and besides who said they couldn't do foreplay? They just want to make the main course special.

"So you said breakfast is ready...right?" Naruto asked as a blush made its way to his face.

"Uhh yeah it is...I made eggs and bacon" she said with a blush also on her face.

The two made their own plate and sat down across from each other at the table. Once they were down eating Naruto got up and picked up their plates and washed them. Kushina was still sitting thinking of a way to start things off and then she got an idea. Naruto had sat back down and Kushina had moved her elbow intentionally knocking over a apple on the carpet. So she stood up and turned around and bended over to grab the apple. However, she innocently and intentionally shook her hips side to side, making her ass more noticeable and it drove Naruto wild. She could tell and smirked at her achievement, once she grabbed the apple she turned around was caught by a huge surprise that made her heart skip a beat when she felt the lips of Naruto latched onto her's. She immediately kissed him back but the kiss was broken, she cursed under hear breath for it not lasting longer.

"Kaa-san.." he said in a low tone

"Yes?" she responded

Naruto went around the table and hugged kushina tightly and she hugged him back. He put his forehead against hers and said with a smile. "I love you Kushina"

She smiled brightly and had a few tears drop from her eyes. " I love you too Naruto"

She kissed him with much passion and Naruto did the exact same. Naruto begun to deepen the kiss and also used his tongue begging for permission to enter her mouth and she happily granted him access. He fought against her for dominance and he eventually won, he explore everywhere he could inside her mouth. She moaned lightly into the kiss, enjoying every second of it but the need for air came and they broke the kiss, both panting heavily but, still hugging each other.

"Naruto I love you so much, I've been holding back so much during these past 2 years. Even though we cuddled and all and gave each other small kisses on the cheeks and gave our full attention to one another. The need to just do more was taking over me but I kept fighting it but once we appeared here I let go of all restraints as soon as I finished reading that note. I was so happy to finally become a couple with you that I don't even care if we can not go back. Screw it, who cares it said they don't remember us anyways, it was like this was just setup perfectly for us and I'm sure we can start new and travel around to see whats out in this new world. As long as you're with me I can go wherever in the universe." She smiled brightly with a huge bush on her face.

"Mo- no Kushina I never wanted anything more than to be able to be yours. You make everyday worth living for me and I would not change that for that world. I love you with every fiber in my being and this was like the a dream come true for me. Being able to explore this new world with you is going to be quite the adventure hehe. Honestly I won't bother me not being able to go back as long as I'm with you, since nobody remember us anyways, maybe we could meet some people here after we spend our long and awaited time together if you know what I mean Kushina-chan." he said with a smirk and even winked at her.

Kushina knew exactly what he meant and she couldn't wait to do the things that were going through her head anymore than he could.

"Sochi the main course should wait until the date don't you think?" she smirked at him.

"Well Shina-chan I guess it could but" he grabbed her ass with a firm grip and bit his bottom lip.

He leaned into he ear and whispered seductively" You dressed in these shorts just to see how bad of a boner I would get didn't you Shina?"

She bit her bottom lip and purred. "mmm how did you know babe?"

"Why else would you do it?"

"God you're so big, I can feel it through your shorts." she reached down and grabbed his manhood and slowly start to rub it.

He smirked, "Well Shina how about you get a better view of it"

She grinned at him and kissed him quickly, then she pushed him onto the table and step towards him. Kushina got on her knees but before she took off his shorts, she kissed his member down its shaft. Naruto groaned lightly at this then she put both of her hands on his shorts and slowly slid them down along with his boxers all in one go. Kushina threw them across the dinning room and she gasped at the size he was.

'He's definitely way bigger than Minato, the size of his cock is much more than I thought it would've been for his age...god he must be at least 8 and a half inches and it's wide not to mention the veins that are popping out of it...I'm so wet right now' she thought.

She grabbed his cock with her hand and begin to slowly stroke him. Naruto groaned again but this one was more audible. Kushina kissed the tip of it then slowly entered the tip inside her mouth and begin sucking him off. Increasing the speed of her stroking, she began to bob her head along with the movement of her hand all in a steady motion. He moaned and was amazed at just how good she was at this, he felt his climax approaching but he held it back. Kushina wrapped her tongue around his cock, moaning as she sucking him off. She stopped sucking but continued stroking him off at a steady speed.

Naruto moans became slightly louder when she used her other hand to grab his balls and massage them.

"You like it when your Mommy is sucking off you big fat cock don't you sochi?" she said in a sexy voice that almost sent Naruto over the edge.

"Yes...ah.." he said

"Say it louder baby or I wont let you cum"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

Yes! I liked when you suck on my cock Shina-chan!"

"Good" she smirked then went back to sucking him off but this time she bobbed her head faster and even deep throated him a few times. The last deep throat she gave him, she sucked long and hard on it and even chocked on it. That was it Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Shi-Shina I-I'm cumming!" he released him climax hard and the globs shot straight to her throat and she swallowed every last bit of it and licked him clean leaving not a single trace.

Naruto panted hard trying to catch his breath. "That was..just wow...never have I experienced anything like that before." She stood up and smiled and also felt proud that she was the first to make him feel like this. Kushina then leaned in and kissed him passionately and deep. He returned the kiss with just as equal passion. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes but it was broken due to the need of air which both of them almost considered ignoring however, decided not to.

"You're the first person who I ever tried to make feel that good Naruto..not even Minato got that out of me not once." She said softly but with confidence.

"I'm glad I beat dad to it...man this is the best early birthday present ever."

"Well get ready dear cause there's more to come today, tomorrow and so on hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Deals with more talking towards the end but is also preparing for the chapter that most of you are waiting for xD

* * *

Naruto takes off Kushina's shirt and sees that she has no bra on. He smirks at this and thinks just how perfect her breast are.

'These are the perfect size. I know they are D-cups without a doubt and the feel soft and smooth.. her ass in another plus so she just has the perfect body honestly..the things that I'm gonna do to her god I can not wait.'

Naruto who was completely naked wanted her to be ass well but he decided to take his time and bean kissing her breast with light pecks. He sucked lightly on each spot he kiss trying to leave hickeys. Kushina moaned softly as Naruto moved down to her nipples and sucked on one of them while playing with the other. She moaned louder and pressed his head more into her chest as he sucked harder. If she had to guess she thought he was trying to milk her then Naruto stopped sucking and moved on to the other nipple and sucked hard on that one as well, earning another loud moan from Kushina.

"S-Sochi... you're sucking as..if you're trying to milk me." she moaned.

He kept sucking then slid both of his hands down her sides to the back of her waist, sliding his hand in her shorts. Then he grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze, earning another moan from Kushina. Naruto stopped sucking and kissed kushina sending shivers down both their spines. Kushina's shorts then were unbuckled by herself and they dropped to the ground. The kiss lasted for awhile both of them moaning, using the tongue's to fight for dominance with neither side giving up and deepening it. The kiss soon went from a soft and gently to rough and hot with saliva coming down the corner of each of their mouths. They broke the kiss then Naruto switched positions and put Kushina on the table as he kissed her lips then lead a trail of kisses from her jawline to her earlobe and started nibbling gently on it. Kushina who was surprised her son knew how to tease a woman couldn't help but moan softly into Naruto's ear and wrap her arms around him. As Naruto nibbled on her ear he moved his hand to her womanhood and used two of his fingers to rub it through the fabric slowly making her moan slightly louder.

"God you're such..a tease..ah! Naruto please...lick me already.."

He thought about it decided to give her want she wanted so he stopped nibbling and kneeled down to where he was face to face with her womanhood. Kushina who was biting her index finger gently due to the anticipation was ready to feel his tongue. When Minato was alive they really never had sex anymore since he was always busy. They did not even do any foreplay with each other just light kisses not long ones like they shared before, the last time they had sex was a year and a half before he died. Kushina hasn't been touched in 4 years by any man. The last 2 and a half years with her and Naruto bonding more than ever before she decided once she realized her feelings for him that if anybody was going to have her it was going to him. Although, she wanted it to be tonight so it could be more special and so did Naruto but now was the time for foreplay and she was getting more and more wet by the minute. Naruto saw her see through pannies then kissed her womanhood through the fabric yet again earning a light moan from Kushina. He slid down her pannies tossing them across the room and just stared at how beautiful her womanhood looked. It was shaved, smooth and looked tight. Naruto wasn't a virgin but out of all the vagina's he saw his mothers looked the best and he was dying to have his way with it.

"Wow Shina you really have the best vagina I've ever saw."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Well here I go" he lean in and kissed her womanhood gently, Kushina moaned softly as Naruto began licking the skin on it slowly.

"Ah yes sochi, keep going lick me just like that ~"

Naruto did as he was told and continued to lick her eventually moving to the center and sucking on her womanhood making her moan even louder. He then inserted his tongue and finger inside of her, licking and fingering all the right spots sending Kushina over the edge.

"God yes! Yes! Yes! Lick my pussy baby lick it ahh! I haven't been eaten out in years ah! Yes!"

He liked the result he was getting and wanted to continue pleasuring the love of his life. He stuck his tongue inside further licking the areas he could not reach before and inserted another finger rubbing her clitoris which was close to sending her over the edge. She felt her climax approaching fast and tried to hold it back the best she could. Naruto then did something that Kushina never thought someone had the skill to ever do. He sucked on her womanhood again but this time with his tongue still inside licking her inside and fingering her still. This was more than Kushina expected and could handled.

"Ah Ah Naruto..I'm gonna I-I I'm cumming!" she released her climax hard and Naruto swallowed all of it, savoring its taste, licking her inside clean making sure he didn't miss a spot. He pulled his tongue out and stood up and picked her up bridal style. Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back and walked to the living room with her in his arms. They sat down in a circular love seat, still kissing, the kiss was soft and sensual not rough. This kiss was just the type kiss of wanting to taste each other and when it was broken, Kushina leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder while sitting in his lap. The both of them completely naked, comfortable being with each other's presence with no clothes on as if they would want it any other way.

"Who thought you how to do that Naruto?"

"Experience and experimenting really, Although, I never really did exactly that to any girl before I was saving it for someone special." He held her closer to him and she smiled.

"You're amazing you know that? Its been years since I last had an orgasm like that" she admitted.

"How long?"

"4 years"

"Wow, why so long didn't you and dad have sex when he were alive?"

"Yes but a year and a half before he died we stopped since he never had time being the Fourth Hokage and all"

"If I were the Hokage I don't care how busy I am I would always make time for the one I loved especially someone like you Shina" he lifted he chin up and gave her a quick kiss

"Oh Naruto, I'm so happy we can finally live our lifes the way we want now. We don't have to worry about anyone we know seeing us or rumors spreading. We had to restrain ourselves back home in order to keep everything safe and not giving anyone the reason to question us about us. We did do certain things at home a normal mother and son wouldn't do but we did not go pass the boundaries."

"Yeah, I needed to get stronger over the 2 and a half years in order to keep you safe, otherwise I feel like I would've failed dad

" Oh honey you wouldn't have failed him at all. He would still be proud of how you became such a man when he left us." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kushina"

"I love you too Naruto"

"So now that we're stuck here forever, what's our relationship now?" he asked

"Hmm well I'm still your mother but after what we just did we could never go back to just being that and I'm pretty sure neither of us wants that so... how about we become lovers?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth babe" he kisses her again and she kisses back.

"Naruto just so you know I had my tubes tied so there's no way I could get pregnant"

"Good, we don't want to have something wrong with the baby anyways"

"Yeah thats what I was thinking. So about our date tonight what would you like to have?"

"Surprise me hehe"

She smiled. " Ok"

"By the way babe I have a question"

"Yes dear?"

He blushes, "When did you learn..how to give a blowjob like that?

She blushes as well, "Well I guess you could say you kinda brought that out of me hehe I've never done that to anyone before and I did not know I even had that in me all I knew is that I wanted to make you feel good the best way I possibly could."

"Well it worked, I have never experienced nothing like that before, I can't wait until our date Shina." he said with excitement in his voice.

"Neither can I sochi, but wanna have some more fun? Hehe"

"Yes, Yes I do"

"Good now close your eyes" she said with a smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys! I really took my time on this chapter. I had a couple change of plans in this chapter but i hope you are all pleased with it. Chapter 7 should be up within the next 2-3 days depending on how long it takes me to get everything right.

* * *

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes. Kushina got up from his lap and took his hand then led them to the bathroom. Naruto was curious to where she was taking him but, didn't ask any questions. Once they arrived there, Kushina opened the door and pulled Naruto in then closed the door. She pushed him towards the sink.

"Ok Naruto, you can open them now." He opened his eyes and looked puzzled.

"Uhh Shina, what are we doing in here?"

She smirked, "Because" she walked up to him and whispered in his ear seductively.

"I want that big fat cock of yours in between my ass cheeks"

Naruto then got a boner instantly after she said that. Kushina laughed, she turned around so her ass was facing him and backed up on him then began to start grinding on him. Naruto had put his hands on the sides her waist, she felt his cock twitching on her ass so she decided to do what they both wanted. Kushina spreads open her ass cheeks and Naruto put his cock in between them to where his tip was on her tailbone. She closed them on his member and started moving up and down slowly. Naruto moaned lightly at the feel of this, even though it wasn't exactly sex, it still felt very pleasing. Kushina also moaned, she picked up the pace and Naruto held her hips and moved his with hers. They moaned in unison and the quicker they thrust against each other the faster the need to release their climax approached.

"S-Shina I-I, ah.. damn it..it's coming"

"Me too baby...released that cum on mommy's ass"

After a few more rough thrust against each other, Naruto was to first to give and came in between Kushina's ass. As for Kushina she came violently and it started to slip out onto the floor. Naruto noticed this so he slid from behind her to sit down on the floor and lick her clean. Kushina moaned louder and felt another climax approaching again. She lifted one of her legs on the sink, making it easier for Naruto to eat her out. One of her hands grabbed a chunk of his hair, having a tight grip on it.

" Oh oh sochi~ yes yes yes! Lick mommy's pussy make mommy cum again I'm so close."

Naruto licked her vagina faster and once he stuck his tongue inside of her, she lost all control and came once again. He licked her clean and swallowed every drop then stood back up and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting a hand on the back of his head..

Soon the need for air came and they broke the kiss. Kushina panted to catch her breath.

"God that was amazing." she said in between her breaths

"Definitely" he agreed.

Once Kushina caught her breath, she lead Naruto to the toilet but didn't let him sit down. She rubbed his member with her hand slowly and kissed his neck. Kushina kissed a few places on his neck, while doing so she surprised Naruto when he felt her jerking him off again. As he was getting jerked off, Kushina sucked on the places she kissed on his neck, leaving hickeys on it just as he did to her earlier. Naruto moaned in pleasure and before he knew it, she was already on her knees again. Kushina jerked him off faster than the previous time in the dining room. Naruto moaned loudly as he was getting a rough handjob.

"K-Kushi-chan...Ah.." He moaned.

"You like when mommy jerk off your big cock don't you?" She continued doing so.

"Yes.." He said in a low groan.

"How much?"

"Very much..so much that I'm already about to cum.."

"No you're not allowed to cum yet sochi." she demanded.

"But..I can't"

"Do you like it when mommy sucks on your cock?

"Hell yes.." He groaned.

She stopped jerking him off and opened her mouth and took all of his cock in one go. Naruto was yet again surprised at his mother's capabilities of sucking him off and moaned loudly. Kushina who was pleased at her lovers moan, started to bob her head fast, giving him a sloppy blowjob. She deep throated him every time and used one of her hands to squeeze his balls. Naruto wasn't sure just much more of this he could take. Kushina stopped sucking him off and began to jerk him off again just to tell him one thing.

"You're going to cum inside my mouth and on my face Naruto, do you understand?" She said.

"Y-Yes S-Shina..I think I have enough to do..both..ah" He moaned.

"Good boy Sochi-kun" She said with a smirk and gave his balls one more squeeze.

Once she stopped jerking him off, her mouth went right back to doing its job. After about another minute and a half of deepthroating, Naruto moaned out the words Kushina wanted to hear.

M-Mom I'm..I'm cumming!" He came hard in her mouth and she swallowed it quickly then opened her mouth and waited for the rest of it and it landed all over her face and more even went inside her mouth.

Naruto panted hard and Kushina was pleased. She licked up the areas of cum she could reach of her face and wiped off the rest with tissue. Naruto who was still panting pulled her up and kissed her passionately wanting to taste himself from her lips. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, moaning into the kiss. Naruto sat down on the toilet, pulling her down with him, while kissing and she straddled him. Both of them exploring each others mouth with their tongues, not wanting to stop. The long, slow and passionate kiss lasted about 5 minutes until Kushina broke it. They both caught their breaths and decided to go to Kushina's room and rest for awhile. Naruto stood up, holding his mothers legs as she wrapped them around his waist and her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder as he walked them upstairs to her room.

They arrived in Kushina room and Naruto sat down on her bed. Kushina unwrapped her legs from his waist, looked up and stared in Naruto's eyes and smiled. The blue sapphire eyes he possessed reminded her of Minato. She knew deep down inside she missed and still loved him but she knows he's not here anymore to fulfill her needs. Then she remembers even if he was still here would he really be filling all of her needs and not just the ones that only matters to him? During the last year and a half he was alive he really didn't sit down and talk to Kushina about anything but the village anymore. Then whenever he did talk about the village it wasn't a long conversation just a brief one. Kushina knew Minato had a duty to fulfill to the village but she still deep down inside hated how it took him away from her. Back when he was gone on perfoming his Hokage duties and Kushina was horny she had toys or she just fingered herself when no one was home to keep her at ease. After Minato's death, Kushina did cry and mourn numerous times but when that happened Naruto immediately stepped up to be the man she needed in her life.

He was only 15 but he did things a man was supposed to do. Brought home whatever was needed in order to keep her at ease from stressing. Naruto talked to Kushina everyday about her day and how was she feeling. At first she thought maybe he was doing this just cause he knew it wouldn't look like a public good image to see them struggling but no she looked deep within him every time and saw the eyes of real concern and not just a facade. Naruto made Kushina blush and made her feel good about herself everyday. He told her she did not have to work and that she could trust him to bring home whatever they needed. Naruto just didn't want his mother to stress about anything. He even found time to train just to keep himself in shape in case either something happens to the village or his mother. Both were his top priorities even though it looked as if Kushina was more important which deep down inside he knew she was. Kushina over time fell in love with him. At first she tried to deny her feelings but as time passed she knew she was in love with her son and knew it was wrong. However, something told her to have faith and fate will play its cards and so far ever since that night with the storm, every single card has played it's role perfectly and both of them couldn't agree more.

Kushina is wondering what fate has in stored for them next. Naruto has been staring in Kushina's eyes and lost in thought just as long as she has. He's wondering how will their new life here be like and is kind of excited to see what's next. Kushina is wondering if Naruto would ever consider having a threesome if they found someone they both trusted well enough too. She thinks he would but theres no telling and that isn't important right now. All she wants is to focus on only Naruto, her son, her lover, the one who she knows deep down inside her hear she could spend the rest of her life with. Naruto is turning 18 tomorrow and Kushina had just turned 36 a couple months ago but it doesn't feel or look like she's her age. Kushina feels like she's 25 still honestly and looks like she's 22. She's always kept up her appearance and is hoping to start out a new wardrobe soon. Naruto may be only 17, well 18 as in tomorrow but he looks like he's 21 and acts like 24 when need be but usually he's still the same hyperactive knucklehead. Naruto knows he looks older and acts older (when need be) than he really is but that's just who he is now.

Now that they are in a new world, Kushina thought maybe that her and her lover who was in front of her could actually go out and do things as a couple like go on dates and such. It was like a dream come true for both of them and now they only hoped things get better. It's been about 20 minutes since they got into Kushina's room and they have not moved from this position not once. Their muscles havent become exactly stiff yet but they could not care less if they were or not. All that the both of them wanted was to be close to each other and just stare into each others eyes.

It was 3pm before they knew it and Kushina broke the silence but did not stop staring into his eyes and asked a question.

"Naruto what time should our date be tonight?"

"Hmm well how about around 9 since I know we're still going to be here for a couple hours."

"And I won't start cooking probably until an hour beforehand hehe"

"Can I help you Shina? I want to feel like both of us helped prepared our first date together" He gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Of course you can sweetie, that would mean a lot to me and I guess to you too." she said with a smile. She then search for his hand and interlocked their fingers together then held them up and kissed his hand.

"I love you Kushina" Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto" She then leaned in and kissed him slow and sensual. Naruto returned the kiss and closed his eyes and relaxed. The kiss lasted about 3 minutes and it was Naruto this time who broke the kiss.

"Shina should we have our first date naked?"

"Hmmm well why not? We're just going to take our of clothes again anyways so there's no point of bothering with them."

"You have a point, well it's decided then our first date shall be a naked one hehe" He gave her a quick kiss.

"I can not wait until we get to the main course" Kushina said seductively.

"Me either, I want you so badly but I know we should wait"

"Well we did do other things..and it's not like we're just going to go one round tonight are we?"

"I highly doubt that Shina, we've already given each other oral twice and I fucked your ass cheeks."

"God did that feel amazing." she said.

"So amazing, I just wonder how amazing does your vagina feel." He groaned at the thought.

"Well you have to find that out for yourself Na-ru-to-kun. She whispered in his ear.

Naruto felt a boner coming on. " You're making me horny again ya know"

"Good" she purred. "I'm just wet at the thought of having you inside me."

"Shina..It already hard enough to resist the urge..so why are you making it harder on me?"

"Because it's fun to tease you and" she leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "The fact that your cock is twitching and my pussy is quivering is telling me to just maybe having a quickie."

Naruto's boner got harder. "Oh? Are you sure Kushi-chan? We don't want to ruin our main course do we?" He responded back seductively.

"Don't worry we won't be spoiling anything because I know that after tonight. This won't even be considered the warm-up." She whispered again.

"Shina...please...ride me..."

"No need to ask I was going do so anyways hehe."

Kushina lifted herself up lightly and grabbed his cock and alined it with her pussy, only having the tip and entrance make contact.

"How bad do you want mommy's pussy?

"Very..Very Bad.."

"Good boy" Kushina then slid on his cock slowly. Moaning as he enters further inside. Naruto groans himself and since it's been 4 years since Kushina last had sex, she waited until it was ok to move. A few seconds later, she began pouncing on Naruto. Both of them moaning, fingers still interlocked and happy their finally one.

"Y-You're so..tight Shina~!"

"How does it..feel..ah..oh..ooh..to finally be in mommy pussy? Ahh~"

"Fucking wonderful..ah!"

"Good baby..Good oh..oh..yes..ahh!"

Kushina kept pouncing on Naruto eventually increasing her speed then Naruto begin to move his hips with her. Both of them letting out loud moans, not having a care in the world, doing what they have been desiring for years. They eventually latched their mouth on to one another, moaning into the kiss, fighting for dominance and moving in sync.

Kushina's insides latched on to Naruto's member. She was going crazy and this was only a quickie, not even supposed to be a warm up but boy was she wrong. In all the years she's never felt like this from a quickie and Naruto thought the same. He was enjoying it and trying to hold back his climax as long as he could so it could last longer. Clapping noises of flesh heard throughout the room, both of them still kissing each other deeply and moaning in unison. Then just when you thought it couldn't get any better it did when Naruto picked up the pace and pounded into Kushina harder making her climax even harder to control. She knew she was going to cum soon but she wanted it to be together. So she pounced faster as he pounded harder. Flesh clapping, tongues dancing and the feeling of this wonderful pleasure sent them both over the edge and came together. As they came, the kiss continued for about another minute and was broken finally, leaving a trail of saliva coming from both of them. Kushina and Naruto both panted heavily, wondering how could one little quickie feel the pleasurable.

After 2 minutes of catching their breath, Naruto spoke out first.

"That..was...wonderful.."

"I agree..I never...felt that from a quickie before..."

"Yeah me neither.."

"It was more than just a good fuck it was more passionate but also rough"

"Yeah it was like we released all we've been holding back but I know I got way more to release than this. However, this released a good amount of it."

"Same here sweetie." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then cheek.

Naruto smiled and blushed. " Shina I love you more than anything I feel like I can do whatever in the world with you. I want to explore and go out on dates with you. Maybe we can find a lake at night and go put our feet in the water and watch the stars together. We can discover how different things is here. Whatever it may be as long as I'm with you I can do anything. You make me feel complete." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw Naruto, stop saying cute things before you make me cry." She was already crying but these were happy tears.

"You're already crying Kushi-chan hehe." He closed the gap between their lips with a long soft kiss.

After it broke, Kushina thought to herself and looked at her wedding ring from Minato and decided it was time to move on from the final stage. She took off her ring and tossed in on the nightstand. This action surprised Naruto but not so much Kushina, she wanted to move on and happily share the rest of her life with the man in front of her. If Naruto asked her to marry him, she wanted to be able to say yes without any signs of regret.

"Are you sure about doing that Kushina?"

"Yes, it's time for me to move on from the final stage Naruto"

"I see, well I'm proud of you."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding Naruto." She gave him a quick kiss.

'No need to thank me babe, it's my job to make sure you're always safe and ok"

"Awh, come here sweetie" She gave him many kisses on the cheek, noise, forehead and lips and he kissed her back each time on the lips.

Naruto scooted them further into the bed and put the blanket over them with Kushina laying on his chest.

"It's 4pm Naruto, we've got 4 hours to do whatever until we set up our date." Kushina said.

"I know, what should we do until then? Oh and by the way, I'm still inside of you."

She smiled and giggled." I know, I love this feeling of you being inside me sochi-kun. Hmm we could sleep for a couple hours and take a shower then go and prepare out date tonight."

"This quickie is only the beginning of what's to come tonight baby." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes dear, I know and I can't wait by the way can you give me a foot massage later?" She asked.

"Yes I can, I never told you this but I've always wanted to. Hehe you have the cutest little feet."

"Oh? Is that a turn on of yours Naruto?"

"Well not in particular but it's just you who gets me this way I love every little thing about you. The crimson red hair you have is beautiful and I love it. Sometimes your pouting is the cutest thing ever hell, every time is hehe. You may be 36 but you look real young actually like a 22 year old. When it comes to acting 36 you will when it's necessary but most of the time you act like you're 25 which I love because you tend to make things more exciting. Every time we hold hands I feel a touching warmth come from you sometimes I just want to snuggle with you and give you kisses like a couple would. I love being around Shina."

She teared up again."Stop it baka." She blushed brightly and hid her face in his chest. "You're going to make me tear up again by those beautiful words of yours. I don't deserve them, you're like an angel who was sent down just for me."

"I'm happy I'm able to be here with you Kushina. You gave me the life that I'm grateful of being able to live everyday of my life."

She lifted her head up and inched closer to his face slowly and kissed him slowly. He embraced the kiss fully showing her everything he felt for her not just by words but through his actions and this kiss. Kushina got the message he was sending and sent back her own message through the kiss. The moaned into it and broke it a minute later. Both of them looking at each other and smiling.

"I love you" They both said to each other at the same time.

Kushina laid her head at the top of his chest and closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep with a smile on her face. Naruto did the same, he fell asleep with one arm around Kushina with a smile on his face.

The slept for about 3 hours later than they expected to. Naruto was the first to awake between the two, he looked over to see Kushina had rolled over to his side causing his to turn as well. He was not inside of her anymore but she was still facing him and he had an arm wrapped around her. Naruto looked over at the clock on nightstand to see it was 7:22pm so he decided maybe they should push their date back an hour or two since they still had things to do. He then turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty in front him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep at the feeling. Naruto decided to get up and stretch, leaving his lover still in bed. He walked out the room then headed downstairs to the balcony in the kitchen. The balcony was a decent size with the normal set up you would expect. He sat down in one of the chairs at the small round table and put his feet on the table. Remind you Naruto is naked but he doesn't really care since they're in a new world not to mention in a forest at that. He looked up to see that there's small pond about 40 feet ahead of him.

"Wow out of all the places to land in this sure is the perfect place. Shina always wanted to stay in a forest but I swear a pond in back too? This all worked out to well."

The sun was going to set soon so Naruto got the perfect idea and decided to have their date outside in the stars. Well he assumed there was stars and a moon and was hoping that it would be one to make the night more beautiful. He got up and went back inside to the kitchen to start preparing their meal. Naruto knew that they had a variety of choices to choose from for their meal tonight. In the refrigerator. he took out a package that two unthawed steaks. Naruto sat the steaks on the counter, got a frying pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove. He washed his hands, took the steaks out of the package, seasoned them on a plate, turned on the stove, waiting for it to heat up ( They have a electric stove) and once it was at the right temperature he put the steaks on the skillet.

About 45mins passed since he left Kushina's side and he started to wonder how long was she going ton stay asleep. He decided to just let her get her rest, it's been awhile since he saw her slept that peacefully so she needed this. Naruto finished cooking the steaks and decided rice would be their side dish. After about five 5mins of cooking rice, he decided to go into one of the closets in the hallway. He grabbed a candle and a spare lighter they decided to keep there then headed back into the kitchen and went and set them on the balcony table. Something caught Naruto's attention as he was turning around to go back in. When he looked to he left to see what it was, on the grass it was a redish pink rose with white petals in the mixture of it. It even had small red and pink streaks on the white petals. Naruto had never seen a flower that beautiful before and he knew it was a must to have for the date. He walked towards it and pulled lightly on the bottom of the stem. Then he sat in on a small flower vase on the table for the time being. When Naruto checked the time again an whole hour had passed since he left Kushina. It was almost 9 and everything was done and set up perfectly. The food was on certain plates that they only use for special occasions such as this so he went to go set them outside on the table on the balcony. Naruto went into the kitchen to grab two wine glasses and a bottle of wine then went and set the glasses on the table along with the bottle. Sunset had passed and Naruto was surprised that the moon here had a tint of green around it. The stars in the sky had different colors to them which also caught his attention.

Naruto decided to go wake up his sleeping beauty since everything was set. He headed upstairs to her room, once he entered he saw she was still asleep and he chuckled at this. Naruto walked toward the bed, laid down next to her and gave her a kiss. She returned the kiss in her sleep and moaned into it. He pulled her closer and bit her bottom lip gently. Naruto slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it, savoring the taste of it. Kushina moaned again and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss broke and Naruto smiled at the face of his love.

"That was wonderful to wake up too." She said in a sleepy voice and yawned.

"Hehe good, now come downstairs I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? Hmm ok hehe." She said

Naruto got up and walked over to Kushina's side to help her get up. He held her held.

" Close your eyes Shina-chan." She did just as he asked and Naruto led them downstairs into the kitchen.

He slid open the balcony door, led her out the door and let go of her hand.

"Alright Shina, open your eyes now babe."

She opened them and awed in surprise. The dinner he prepared, the scenery, the candle, wine and the rose was all perfect to her.

"N-Naruto..this is just so beautiful...did you do all of this while I was asleep?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yep all for you."

She smiled brightly and kissed him passionately with him returning the kiss instantly. Both of them kissing in the nude, out in the stars not having a care in the world. The kiss broke after a couple minutes and Kushina hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You do so much for me Naruto, more than what you should. Why didn't you wake me up to help you? And how long were we even asleep for?" she asked.

"Heh calm down Kushi-chan, We slept for a little over 3 hours but when I woke up you were still asleep. It's been awhile since I last saw slept that peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you. I got up and set up everything to surprise you and before I knew it an hour had passed so not too long after I came and woke you up my sleeping beauty." He kissed her forehead.

"Awe Naruto, you're the one for me I swear." She said happily.

"Oh and take a look up ahead heh."

"Eh?" She looked up and gasped in shock. " You've got to be kidding me. A pond, we have a pond in the back of our house. What the hell is our luck really turning out this fucking good? Hell whats next?"

" I know right? This shocked me too but I like it. Now we can go to the pond to watch the stars at night and stuff."

"Yes we can, hmmm well shall we eat? Lets not let the lovely meal you prepared go to waste."

Naruto walked over and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and walked towards it.

"Such a gentleman." She kissed his check making him blush and sat in her seat.

Naruto opened the bottle of wine and poured it into their glass, filling about three-fourths of their glasses. He then sat down in his seat and held up his glass in the air halfway towards her. Kushina once again smiled and brought her glass to meet his.

"Cheers" they said in unison, tapping their glasses lightly against each other. The couple began to eat their meal in the stars. While eating the saw two shooting stars, one of the stars change colors, they had a good conversation and eventually finished eating. They sat outside for awhile, taking in the new scenery around them. Kushina turned her attention to the flower Naruto had pulled up earlier and observed it. Even she has not saw a flower like this before.

"I found it on the grass earlier and decided that it would go perfect for tonight."

"Well you made the right choice love" She said in a sweetly voice.

"Yeah I'm glad I did. So did you enjoy you're meal?

"Oh yes it was amazing, I never knew you could cook that good Naruto."

"Well I learned from the best." He said with his wide usual grin.

"And how may that be?" She asked curiously.

"The love of my life who is right in front of me."

"Oh stop you flatter me Naruto-kun"

"I'm just speaking the truth Kushi-chan"

"Well if you done speaking the truth." She got up and walked towards him.

She gave him a quick kiss and walk to open the sliding door. "How about you come and commence the second stage of our date with me?" She smirked and winked at him. Then she ran upstairs to her room and Naruto got up, went inside, closed the door and chased her up there. They both have been waiting on this night for and they knew if earlier was just a warm-up then tonight was going to be something truly special.


	7. AN

A/N

Hi guys sorry for not having the chapter up its' just that I've been so busy lately that I did not have any time to write unfortunately. I'm writing the chapter now and I think it may be a short one I'm not sure yet but it will be up either today or tomorrow I promise! So please guys don't give up on reading my story because I'm not giving up writing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys the 7th chapter! It's a short one due to not wanting to focus too much on this lemon. I'm also considering adding another character for some fun and possibly a plot twist but that's only a thought. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kushina ran into her room, as soon as she reached the bed she turned around with her arms up waiting for her lover. Naruto who ran in moments later, instantly knew who why she was standing like that. He tackled her unto the bed and kissed her rough. She returned the kiss instantly, moaning into the kiss, pulling his hair with one of her hands.

Their tongues danced while their hands wandered around each others body. Kushina flipped them over so that she was on top. The kiss broke and Kushina kissed his cheek down his jawline to his neck. Each placed she kissed on his neck, she sucked lightly on it leaving a hickey. Naruto groaned at the feeling of her lips and decided to sit back and let her take over. Kushina left a trail of kisses down to his chest. She looked over to his nipples and though ' they look so cute..I can't resist...' she leaned down and sucked on his left nipple. Naruto was shocked by her action but nonetheless gave out a light groan. Once she was done with the left one she immediately began on the right nipple.

Kushina traveled further down Naruto's chest, until she reached his v-line which she smirked at. She kissed down his v-line to the base of his cock. Naruto was hoping she could give him another blowjob, hell the thought of it made him twitch which did not go unnoticed by Kushina.

" You want me to suck your big fat cock don't you sweetie?" She asked him.

" Yes..." He said in a low tone.

She grabbed his cock then began to stroke him slowly. "What was that?" She said in a teasingly voice.

Naruto muffled a slightly louder groan. " Yes please.." He said slightly louder.

Kushina picked up the pace of her hand movements. "Louder Naruto-kun"

"Yes! Shina please suck my cock again."

She giggled and did what she was asked. Kushina engulfed, his entire length in one go and began to bop her head in a fast motion which drove Naruto wild. She moaned as sucked the tip, wrapping her tongue around it then moved down and licked from the bottom to the top of his cock. She kissed the tip but looked down at his balls. 'Wow there so much more bigger than Minato's...how is he able to beat Minato in size and skill and he's only about to be 18' she thought to herself. Those thoughts were interrupted when she felt Naruto's hand on her head. Kushina began to suck on his balls and jerked him off at the same time. Naruto let out a loud moan and was close to releasing his climax. Kushina sucked harder on his balls which made him jump a bit but she kept going. A few moments later Naruto released a hard climax. Some of his cum shot on his mother's face, which she was hoping for. She engulfed his cock once again to clean off any cum that was left over and swallowed it all. After that was done, she took a finger and swiped up a bit of cum off her face. Then sucked on her finger and moaned knowing that this would give Naruto a boner again which she was right about. Naruto now wanted none other than to be inside his mother.

She straddled him, pulled him up to her, wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him slowly and sensually. He kissed her back and opened his mouth for her tongue to enter. Kushina's tongue explored his mouth and she was so caught up in the kiss she didn't notice that Naruto had slightly lifted her up and slide her down slowly on top his cock.

She gasped at the feeling of him sliding inside her. She let out a soft moan and Naruto groaned lightly. He thrusted slowly inside of her, treasuring the feeling of being inside of her once more. Kushina moved her hips with his thrusts to make it easier for him. The room was filled with flesh clapping together and the moaning of the two lovers. Soon their climax reached their peaks but both held it back as much as they could. Naruto even increased the pace of his thrusts to make Kushina go wild which she did. A couple minutes later the lovers released their climaxes in unison.

They panted heavily, both staring deep into each others eyes knowing that this is what making love truly feels like.

"W-wow Naruto...you're so much better at this than Minato was.."

"Glad to..hear Shina.."

"I like this position Naruto..shall we go another round like th-"

Kushina's words were cut off by the lips of her lover. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to pounce on him. Naruto deepen the kiss and moved his hips along with her. Both moaning into the kiss, hand full of the other's hair and tongues dancing. Kushina's insides clamped tight on Naruto's member giving the signal that she would close. Naruto begun to make his thrust go deeper inside of her, making Kushina moan loudly and his groans becoming louder.

Kushina released a hard climax, panting heavily and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could tell she was tired so he decided that maybe that they should sleep. He scooted back and laid down on the pillow with her in his arms. Kushina released that Naruto didn't release his second climax and yet still took in consideration to let her sleep.

"You're such a sweetheart babe." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry it looks like our earlier interactions all caught up to me." She said in a low tone.

"Don't worry about it, it caught up to me as well kinda."

"Tomorrow will be all about you Naruto so be prepared for a surprise in the morning."


	9. Chapter 8

It was the next morning, it was cloudy with the sun shining through the clouds. A beam of sunlight was aiming at the balcony window where the lovers were asleep.

 **Kushina's POV**

I woke up to a very familiar warmth that made me smile. When I opened my eyes and looked up. Naruto was holding me in a firm yet gentle hold. The memories of last night began flooding back into my head, making me feel hot again. I wanted those lips of his on mine again and I craved them more than ever now. Naruto is still asleep, so I don't know how should I wake him, maybe a light kiss would work.

"Hmm I guess this will do." My arms moved out of his hold as I put my hands on both sides of face and smashed my lips onto his feverishly. Naruto began to unconsciously return the kiss. When I broke it, he pulled me back in, brushed his lips against mine. "I hope you weren't finished Shina..I know you want more than that. He was right I did want more, way more I was just trying to be considerate because I thought he was asleep still . Nevertheless, I was pulled out of my thoughts by feel of a pair of soft lips latched onto mine. I melted into the kiss, moaning lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was feverish, passionate and long. This was the exact reason I craved this, Naruto just knew how to really get me in the mood.

We broke the kiss and was panting slightly. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Happy Birthday Naruto." He blushed and smiled. "Thank you Shina." He said in a huskily tone. At that moment I wanted to just say screw any plans for today and have him take me over and over again. However, I knew that since it was his special day we couldn't do that (Unless he wanted to). "So Naruto what would you like to do on your special day?" I asked him. " Hmm to be honest all I want is to be with you whatever it is as long as you're with me I'm ok with it" A bright shade of red appeared on my face at that moment. I pulled him into another deep kiss. This one did not last as long as the other one but it was enough to send the message. Once it was broken, I put my head into his chest. "B-Baka saying something so sweet already. I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Shina, can we rest for awhile longer? I feel very lazy right now." I laughed quietly at his question, then leaned up to face him. " Anything you want babe." I winked at him and gave him a quick peck. He smiled at me then pulled me into a tight embrace. My arms instinctively went around his neck. He sure did give off a warmth that could put you at ease almost immediately. I'm sure he got that from Minato. Lately, I've been comparing Naruto to him quite a few times. Maybe I should stop doing that but it's not like I'm insulting him, everything that I said has been a compliment. Although, Naruto is his own person so maybe he doesn't want to feel like he's stuck in his father's shadow.

I was pulled out my thoughts when a pair of lips touched my forehead. "Shina what are you thinking about? You've been quiet for awhile now." He said in a calm yet curious tone. "Huh? Oh it's nothing sweetie." He looked at me in the eyes, even though I'm pretty sure he knew I was lying, Naruto left it alone then gave me a smile that made my heart jump. This man really had the key to my heart. I'm sure he doesn't know that yet but I know myself well enough to know who my heart always looks to. "Naruto do you wanna know how I feel right now?" I said in a low tone. He looked at me as I pulled him on top of me, switching positions, I had a smirk on my face, bringing my mouth to his ear. "Hot... you're making me feel very hot..." I said in a low sexy tone. The veins in his neck were popping out, looking suckable. I leaned into his neck and sucked on that vein. Licking it from the middle to top, down to bottom. Naruto groaned lightly. "A-Already teasing huh?"

"Well I don't know, how about you just let me give you a special something before breakfast." I started a trail of kisses up his neck.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked also already having an idea.

"Mmm" I moaned against his neck. "How about birthday sex?

 **Naruto's POV**

Right at that moment when she said that, I lost all control of myself. I slid my cock inside of her slowly just until I was half way inside. Once I reached half way, I thrusted all of me inside of her, causing her to moan loudly.

"N-Naruto b-be more g-ge-" before she could evenn finish what she was saying I had began pounding inside of her.

"O-Oh my g-god N-Naruto! Oh yes! Fuck yes! Just like that baby." I love it when she gets like this.

My thrust became faster as time went by. She wrapped her legs around me tight, making sure I stay inside of her. The more I thrust the warmer it felt inside of her. When I looked at her face, she looked so beautiful that I just wanted to pleasure her more.

"I-I'm so close..!" Shina cried out.

"Me too...ah"

About 3 or 4 more strokes, we released our climax together, both of us panting fairly hard. I looked up and she had a blinding smile on her face that made my heart skip a beat.

"Naruto that was absolutely amazing babe." she said in a cute voice as she brought my face down and kissed me. I returned the kiss and pulled back but was pulled back in for another one. This one was longer involving the use of our tongues. Once it broke, I found myself still having a boner. Shina had known that I was still horny and by the look on her face, she was as well.

"Naruto how about we try a different position."

"Which one?"

She smirked, "All fours"

I pushed myself up so fast, it didn't surprise her that much surprisingly yet she still laughed at my actions. Kushina sat up and turned over onto her knees, she turned back and looked at me and purred for me to come and take her over again. I positioned myself right behind her. Marveling at the sight of her ass, it was just so perfect, it felt firm with a tad bit of softness to it, her cheeks were just so smooth and smooth that I could kiss it. I decided that I couldn't wait anymore but just as I was about to stick it in, she laughed again.

"You're so funny Naruto." She said holding in a chuckle.

"I know but what did I do?"

"The way you're looking at my ass is just intriguing to me as all. I know I compare you to Minato a lot but I must say Minato never looked at it like the way you are."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all, it's quite the opposite actually. I'm just happy to see someone appreciating what I have to offer for them." she said jokingly.

"You would have to be a fool to not appreciate anything about you Shina but now is not the time for this. Now is the time for me to make you not walk anymore." I kissed her ass cheek.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she purred again

I sticked my cock inside of her, but this time I did it roughly, earning a muffled groan from her. When I heard that, my hips began to move on their own in a fast paced motion. She moaned out loudly in pleasure as I continued to thrust into her. I never thought I would have done this but I decided to go with the flow and grab her hair and smacked her ass hard.

"Oh Oh! Take me Naruto! Fuck me baby!" her dirty talk always made me more hornier for some reason. The room was now filled with the sounds of flesh clapping, moaning coming from the both of us and the sweet smell of sex.

Before I knew it, Kushina was throwing it back at me, causing me to go deeper inside her. I took up her offer and decided to use a bit of my kyuubi chakra to add more power into my thrust. Suddenly her moans became louder as I began pounding her harder than before. She turned back and looked at me.

"N-Naruto?" she looked back to see me what was up with the extra force. To her surprise she had saw the change of color in my eyes go from blue to red.

"O-Oh! You naughty boy...Keep g-going.." Those were her last words she said with a smirk on her face. I began to thrust full force inside of her, causing her insides to tighten around me, forcing me and her both to cum. I began to slow down my thrust but Shina never slowed down. Once I noticed that, I picked back up the pace again. By the time we had both slowed down, we had climaxed 4 times each. I was exhausted and happy at the same time. Shina had red marks all over her ass and was still dripping wet. I smirked to myself and laid next to her, pulling her into a tight hold thinking to myself ' A job well done if I say so myself."

 **Kushina's POV**

Everything went blank after the last time I came. When I came to I was in Naruto's arms again. I felt my womanhood feeling a bit sore to the point where I didn't want to move. I guess he did take me over huh? I didn't know he had it in him to not only make me feel like the most precious thing in the world, but he knew how to give one hell of a good fuck. He made me cum 4 times in just that one position. Usually me and Naruto make love to each other which I absolutely love doing but this wasn't quite the same. This was fucking, I realized that during our first position, hell I reconfirmed it when I saw those red eyes of his.

But I'm not complaining one bit because I loved this too. I needed this and he did better than I could imagine. Not knowing if we should just stay at home all day and have another at home date or actually go out and explore this new world was still a question on my mind. However, at this point I'm not sure if I even want to go out anymore. Being here like this all day would be perfectly fine with me.

"Naruto"

"Yeah?"

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So now that we got that out the way, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm well you see I was kinda hoping to just stay at home for the day and then go explore later at night since I want to see this new world's dark sky again."

"So basically watching movies and fucking right?" I said bluntly.

"You know me so well Shina, well what would you like to do?"

"The same thing honestly, I'm still kinda tired and don't feel like getting dressed right now."

"Oh really? Heh by the way Shina, what are we going to do about money in this world?"

"Hmm well the ones who sent us here did somehow sent us here with everything working the same. I wonder how did they even get the water pipes to connect here."

"I don't know but if they did all of this while we didn't know, I'm sure there are some other notes somewhere in the house left for us. At the least 2 more notes."

" Why 2?"

"Honestly I just said 2, but we can look for all of that after we get up which there's no telling when that is going to happen."

"You're right about that one, now since it's still early how about we sleep for a bit longer, go eat breakfast and come back here and enjoy ourselves." I smirked and poked his cheek.

"Alright then hehe" He pulled me into a long kiss. This kiss was different as if he was trying to send me a message. I melted into the kiss not wanting it to ever end. Once it did end unfortunately, Naruto smiled at me. When I saw this smile my heart melted and I just wanted to cry cause I know he was about to say something to make me cry again.

"Shina thank you for always being there for me, I know it's your role as a mother to do that but I'm not saying this as your child. I'm saying this as your lover that I really do appreciate what all you have done for me. You've brought me nothing but happiness and I don't ever want it to end. I've been keeping this a secret for awhile now and decided that on this day in the morning that I was going to ask for your hand in marriage. I know it's a bit soon to do so since we're in a different world now and there's still something we need to figure out first. But I just wanted you to know that I would someday like to marry you."

My heart was beating three as fast and I couldn't say a single word. He made me speechless, the only thing that I could do was cry just as I knew he was going to do. Marrying Naruto would be a dream come true to me. I can't tell if he just proposed to me or did he just tell me he wants to marry me. However, which ever it is, it still made me happy.

"I...I..." I still couldn't speak so what I did was look Naruto dead in his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. I wanted to send him my answer through this kiss. It was slow and sensual, but it did it's job. After I broke it I gave him my response.

"I don't know if you just proposed or just said it but it made me happy. If it was a proposal then of course I will marry you! And if it's not then I want to marry you too!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kushina"

"I love you Naruto


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating! I've been real busy lately guys and it's not getting any less busy unfortunately. I've decided to do monthly updates since that seems to be my only choice at the moment since I absolutely refuse to drop this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and Kushina were both separated for a bit. Naruto was in the basement looking for anymore resourceful notes that could be helpul. Kushina was making breakfast for the two since they have yet to eat anything.

 **Kushina's POV**

I'm almost done with breakfast, so I decided to go spy on Naruto for a quick second. I eased my way downstairs quietly, turned the corner to see Naruto reading a piece of paper. Right before I was about to head back upstairs. I had noticed three things, a small smile on his face, his left arm slightly shaking and a few tears leaking out.

"Heh that pervy sage... leaving me this in his notebook.." Naruto had said this in a low tone.

I wanted to see what it had said, but to do that I would have to sneak up behind Naruto and try to keep my presence unnoticed. Luckily he had the note and notebook down then walked into a different room. Once he closed the door, I went to pick up that note. The note was written in Jiraiya's handwriting so that made it easier to tell who it was from. I started reading it from the top.

"Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this Naruto then it is most likely that I have died. All I want to tell you is thank you Naruto. If it wasn't for you, then I probably would have been beaten to death by Tsundae for spying on her all the time by now. You're a real life saver kid ha."

I giggled at the last 2 sentences because it would have probably happened.

"I know you are going to change the world of the shinobi for the 2 reasons. First is that you are the child of prophecy, Second is just in your nature to make everyone around you believe in you by your actions. During the these 2 in a half years of training, you have become a very formidable ninja. I know that you want to protect everyone but don't put such a heavy burden on yourself to carry all by yourself. That itself will bring about more problems than you need. I want you to continue to live your life and get over any obstacle that gets your way. Naruto it has been an honor of being your god father. I think of you as a son just as I thought of Minato. Always protect Kushina, it may come a time where Minato is killed for the sake of protecting the village. She needs you to always be at her side no matter what and I'm sure you know that as well. Well kid, I wrote this to tell you a final goodbye. I know it's going to cause you some pain but you have to move on. Prove to everyone just how strong you've become and never your way of the ninja. Heh, I've rambled on enough...The Tales of Naruto Uzumaki is going to be my best work yet but for now it's time I put down my pen and rest for awhile...sayonara Naruto..."

Once I stopped reading, my vision became blurry. The reason that happened was because hot tears came down my face and before I knew it I was sobbing out loud. I didn't notice the door had opened, because next thing I knew I was brought into a pair of strong arms. When I looked back it was Naruto holding me. He smiled a certain smile at me, one that made my heart jump, it was a smile that told me that he was ok and not to worry. I turned around and hugged him tightly then began sobbing once more.

After 5 minutes, I had ceased my crying and looked up at Naruto. I could tell that he was happy that Jiraiya did tell him goodbye in his own words.

I needed to be two important roles to him now. A girlfriend who is there to comfort him and a mother to support him.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. just happy that he left me a note to tell me goodbye. Damn that Ero Sennin, telling me to protect you like I don't kn-"

I pulled him into a hug a mother gives to her child. "It's ok Naruto, I know that you would put your life on the line for me without a second thought... you make me proud to call you my son also happy to call you my lover. Lets go eat breakfast. I kissed him on the lips. "Naru-kun~"

 **Naruto's POV**

I blushed when she called me that. 'That name always gets me' I thought to myself. My stomach growled at the thought of breakfast but my mind was focused on the beautiful woman in front of me.

"It never ceases to amaze me how whenever I'm upset, all you say is a couple of sweet words to make me happy again. It always work too."

Kushina giggled, "Well it is a charm of mine that I only reserved to be used on you." She winked at me.

"I've noticed hehe, but you know what else I noticed?"

"What?"

I leaned in and kissed her. My arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. She wrapped hers around my neck and kissed me back. I love her so much, I never thought I would have ever been able to feel this way about anyone before. However, through the years that all change before I realized it. I deepened the kiss while lifting her up off her feet.

Kushina wrapped her legs around my waist as she deepened the kiss along with me. I slid my tongue inside her mouth wanting to taste her tongue again. Hell I wanted her saliva too, I didn't care about anything but here at this point. Before I knew it, I started moaning into the kiss and she did the same. I slowed down our kiss a bit to gently bit her bottom lip.

We broke the kiss and just stared into each others eyes again. We always seem to do this whenever we get real passionate with one another. I'm not complaining though since I really enjoy these moments we share.

"Naru-kun"

There goes that name again. "Yes Shina-chan?"

"Can we have breakfast is in bed today?"

"Ya know I was just about to ask you the same thing hehe"

"I had a feeling you did but I wanted to say it just in case I was wrong." she kissed me on the cheek.

Kushina had gotten down, she grabbed my hand leading me upstairs. The food was still warm so we fixed our plates and headed to her room. Once we walked into her room, I decided to put a movie on since we did say we were going to watch some anyways.

I found a romance movie that was about 2 in a half hours. It was about a man and woman being in love but could not be together due to family reasons. One night they escape on a train to a different country. At first they weren't sure if they wanted to leave it all behind but realized now they could be together and start a new life with each other.

I put the disc inside the dvd player and went to go sit down next to Kushina.

*Timeskip an hour and a half*

 **Kushina POV**

This movie is somehow similar in a way to our situation I thought to myself. The only difference is that, we did not have second guesses about wanting to stay here (not that we really had the choice). Hell most of the time here, we've haven't even had clothes on. It's been about a two days since we've been here. I know that we need to go out and explore this world, but I just can't right now. Me and Naruto have just been releasing everything, we've been holding back for the past couple years. The sex with him is just amazing and I'm kinda glad that I don't have to share him with any other girls since we're in a new world.

I look over to Naruto to see that a tear is coming down his face.

"Naru-kun? Whats wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"T-This movie has gotten me...emotional for some reason.."

"Awe why sweetie?"

"I don't know why but the last scene really got to me."

"Hm what happened in it?"

"It had been about 4 years since they left to be together. The man was on a plane on his way back from a business trip but the plane got hijacked."

I gasped, " Oh no"

"So he sent her a message on his computer telling her what was going on and that the chances of him coming back was very low."

I felt a tear coming down my face. Naruto wiped it away and pulled me into his arms. He always has a warm and comforting presence that makes me relax every time.

"What else?" I asked softly

"He told her how much he loved her and enjoyed the past few years that they have spent together. The man said he wouldn't trade all that time for anything for the world. He remembered the last time she said "I love you" to him. Which was when he was on the phone right before he boarded the plane. So he said I love you two last times times. One in the message, it was the last thing he said in it before he sent it. The other in his head as he imagined her bright smiling face, once he closed his eyes with a smile the second before the explosion."

I cried softly into Naruto's chest again for a bit. After a bit I calmed down, I started to think what if that happened to Naruto?" I would be completely devastated and probably would never be the same again. As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt a pair of warm lips on my forehead. When I looked up, Naruto said something to me that I will never forget.

"Shina I promise you, I won't let anything like that happen to me. I won't leave you all by yourself in this world. I can't imagine a world without you babe. You are my world , honestly every time I think of you my heart beats faster and faster by the second. Whenever I look at you my I still get a bit nervous like some 14 year old teenager who has a crush on a girl. You are the other half that makes me whole and I will never give you up for anything. I love you Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said that in the most heart warming yet assuring voice I have ever heard him speak in.

At the moment, I just couldn't help but stare at him. Realizing how lucky I truly to have him as my lover. Suddenly my arms started moving on their own. I pulled Naruto in for the most passionate and heated kiss I could give him. He instantly returned my kiss. All sound was gone when it literally felt like there was nothing in this world or the next that was more important to me than this man right here.


	11. Chapter 10

It's about 4pm, Kushina decided to take a nap. Naruto was laying beside her, staring at the sleeping beauty next to him.

 **Naruto POV**

She's so beautiful, I'm so lucky to be engaged to her. Nothing or no one can make me any happier than I am with her. I gently caress her soft face, trying not to wake her up. A small smile curves on her lips and it literally made my heart jump. Well, now I honestly know for sure that I was not lying to her when I said that I get nervous like a 14 year old around her. My eyes wander down, examining her body. Hips a nice size, legs look amazing, breast are perfect size, hell her ass is a nice size too. When it comes down to it, her body is perfect.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had a boner. 'Damn it, not now' I thought to myself. This is the one thing I don't need at the moment. I decided to just relax and let it go down, however, that didn't go as planned thanks to a certain someone. Shina had moved her hand down to my cock. It took me by surprise at first, so I looked up to see if she had woken up. Fortunately she didn't, which worked out in my favor. I moved her hand gently off of it and smiled at her. I intertwined our hands and kissed hers. Then I moved up to her forehead. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head.

"I'm going to give you something good to wake up to my love." I said in a low tone as I pecked her cheek.

I shifted my body over hers, supporting my weight. Before I made my move, I couldn't help but notice how perfect her lips are. Out of all the times we've kissed so far. It just now hit me, how perfect our lips fit together. All of our kisses give me a peaceful yet amazing feeling. I leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. She unconsciously returned it, then I left a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts. She groaned a bit, not too much since she was still asleep.

I continued the trail down her thighs, calfs and feet. When I was holding her feet, I tried to remember the last time I gave her a massage. I'm pretty sure it's been awhile and she always say how I give the best massages in the world. I decided I will give her one later, I traveled back up to her core to see a pleasant surprise. She was a bit wet, so I leaned in and licked her vagina. I can never ever get tired of this taste. I don't know why but it just taste so good to me. I continued to eat her out slowly, earning moans that were music to my ears. Little did I know, she had woken up.

"O-oh Naruto...this...feels...amazing.." she moaned.

I love it when she moans my name like that. So I picked up the pace, earning louder moans than before.

"N-Naru-k-kun!..oooh..yes..fuck yes..eat me baby, eat me like no fucking tomorrow"

After those words I lost it, I started to suck on her vagina, stuck my tongue inside and licked everywhere my tongue could reach. Shina couldn't take too much more of this.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she screamed.

I swallowed every last bit on cum she released. To be sure I didn't miss any, I gave her one last lick around her vagina. Once I was done, I looked up to and saw Kushina breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Now that was something to wake up to. " she said while breathing heavy.

A huge grin formed on my face. "Well I just thought that you should wake up feeling good."

"Good? Hell I feel fantastic now. All thanks to my little Naru-chan~. Kushina said sweetly.

I smiled nervously as a bit of sweat came down my face while a light blush crept upon me.

'Really Naru-chan.. I guess the name isn't too bad as long as she's the one who says it' I thought to myself.

My train of thought was broken was I was suddenly attacked. However, I was familiar to this type attack as Shina always did this whenever I was gone on a mission for too long. It was also another way of her way of saying she missed me. A good ole fashioned tackle hug has caught me yet again due to my lack of awareness. Once I looked up, my eyes met hers. Neither one of us speaking a word. Both of us know that words are not needed, it was action that needed to be taken.

Now when I think about it we've had sex 3 times within 24 hours. Each time my feelings becoming more clear as I finally acknowledge the fact that I have been in love with Kushina ever since dad died. Now when I think about it, was it wrong to fall in love with her while she was coping with dad's death? Probably so, however it wasn't like I was an idiot and just confessed my feelings to her right away. I knew that was not best for her mental health at the time. But, as time progressed, things started to take a different turn for the better.

As much as I would like to go all the way down memory lane right now I unfortunately cannot at this moment. The goddess who was now straddling me, began to slowly grind on me and purr.

"My my Naru what else could possibly be stealing all of your attention away from me from me~" She said in a sexy voice and purrs at the end.

I immediately caught on to her game. 'You little tease' I thought to myself. 'Well two can play this game'. I smirked and said to her "Oh what do you think is on my mind Kushi-chan?"

She grabbed a handful of my hair and smashed our lips together hard. It was a hot, sloppy and wet tongued down kiss. The battle between our tongue was heated and sent a message that needed to be clarified by here. Even if I did know exactly what she wanted (I have an idea) it still needed to be spoken verbally. Once the kiss had finally broken. We were both panting, never taking our eyes off each other. Silence was in the air for about 4 mins, not an uncomfortable silence actually it was far from it. During those 4 mins, we stared into one another soul. Never in my life have I ever felt this way about someone.

Let's be honest, yes I know she's my mother and incest is taboo and all but clearly neither one of us gives a damn. That was proven already due to prior events. Another thing is both Sakura and Hinata never brought this out of me. Maybe this is the feeling you get inside your heart when you know who the person you wanna spend the rest of your life with? I don't know for sure but I do know that this is a different feeling than usually. Hell I'm getting butterflies so it has to mean something more and I mean so much more.

I took a deep breath and asked her the question since I have a feeling that she's has more to tell me than just what I think already know.

"Kushina" I kissed her forehead and gently caressed her face.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post guys! and sorry for the short chapter but don't worry I know you guys are just dying to know exactly what Kushina wants and you shall find out soon...


	12. Chapter 11

"What do you want?"

 **Kushina's POV**

'Sigh, it was only a matter of time before this question came up. I guess he's earned the right to know since he's older now and also my lover'. I smiled at him "Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you everything you I want you to know in a bit however I do know what I want right now at this exact moment" I giggled lightly as I watched his face spark with even more curiosity.

"Oh? And what might that be hime?"

'Hime? That's a new one hehe.. I could get used to that one' I thought to myself.

"What I want is for you to...pound that big cock of yours in my ass..." I said seductively.

Naruto smirked, "Oh how the excitement of doing is making me hornier as we speak."

"You too?"

"Hell yeah" he pulled me into a tight embrace to kiss me rough yet soothing and smacked my ass, making me squeal into the kiss feeling both surprised and excited. Once the kiss broke, I pushed him back towards head board and crawled my way to him in the most sexy way I can. Naruto started jacking off slowly. I stopped his wrist and replaced his hand with mine as I began to pump him fast.

"Mommy loves sucking your cock you know that Naru-chan?"

Naruto groaned a bit "I love eating mommy's pussy too."

"Well then how about using that extravagant tongue of yours and eat mommy's wet pussy while I suck on baby's big fat cock?"

"69 it is then?" I nodded and crawled on top of him then faced the opposite way as I sat on his face.

"Mommy is gonna a taste of one of her favorite treats hehe." I leaned down and swallowed him whole.

Naru's tongue was already making it's move. Feeling it lick the folds of my vagina, I moaned lightly as I was sucking him off. I kissed the base of his cock, slowly making a trail up to the head, wrapping my tongue around it.

Naruto groaned then moved his tongue at a faster pace, causing me to get wetter. A loud moan came from my throat. It didn't take too much longer for my climax to reach and when it did I felt a knot in my stomach. I stopped sucking and moaned loudly.

"Oh my god! Faster baby! Yes! I'm cumming!" A wave of pleasure overcame me as I came.

He slurped all of my cum as usual. It took a couple seconds to catch my breath. "Good job baby...now let me finish..." I continued sucking him off, bobbing my head up and down at a steady pace while pumping him. Not too much longer he blew off his first load straight into my mouth. As expected it was a lot of it so it took more swallows than usual.

After that was taken care of, I moved up and lifted myself up. I aligned my ass with his cock and slid down slowly on it.

"Damn Shina, you're ass is tight too...this feels too good." Naruto moaned out.

At first it was a bit painful, but I adjusted to it without a problem then started bouncing up and down.

"Oooh yess, how does it feel fucking mommy in the ass Naru-chan?' I love dirty talking it makes me even more horny.

"It feels fucking amazing! Ugh god!" He groaned out. "Whose ass is this shina?" Naruto said huskily.

"Ooh Yours"

He smacked my ass again. "Louder"

"Yours!" I moaned loudly.

"You're damn right it is" Naruto said with pride.

He was moving his hips now, trying to match my thrusts with his own. As soon as we got into perfect sync with each other. I felt my climax rising up again so I moved faster. He followed up with the pace.

"Harder Naru Harder!"

Naru pounded his all into me and I took everything he had to offer with open arms. Somehow it feels as if he's hitting all of the right spots and if he keeps this up I'm going to squirt. Damn where did he learn how to fuck like this?

After another moment or so of taking his pounding I felt my climax coming hard at the same time I felt his cock twitching. We both came as Naruto released a load in my ass and I squirted away, riding out my majestic wave of pleasure. I leaned back onto Naru, he wrapped his arms around me then when I moved to lay next to him instead of on him, he pulled my closer. I blushed at the gesture and was caught off guard again when my head was being turned to face his only to receive a soft and passionate kiss. I happily returned it full on, turning my body to face his then I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Once the kiss broke, he leaned in a gave me quick pecks on the lips each time saying " I love you".

A shade of red crept onto my face again, making my heart beat faster than usual. I couldn't help but smile and returned each one he gave me and finally saying " I love you too" once he gave me the last peck.

"You're blushing hime."

"N-no I'm not! I have no ide-"

"It's clear as day Shina hehe." He gives me a eskimo kiss. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you so adorable Naru?" I looked at him with a dreamy smile.

"Eh? Hmm maybe you're just rubbing off on me heh"

"Oh you...sigh well I guess you beat me there I am adorable after all.

"And cute"

"Yep and cute for sure."

"Cuddly?" We both paused for a sec to take a sec to realize their answer

"Yep definitely cuddly" We said at the same time and laughed.

"Alright Naru it's time we had a talk."

"I'm all ears babe."

"Good" I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now you asked me what do I want right?"

Naruto nodded, "Well I can tell you this Naru...I want a man that will actually be there to spend time with me and to always be his number one and not number two. I want to be able to always go to you for whatever I need without having to think you may be too busy to for me. I want to be able to have tease you and tempt you into having sex with me wherever we are. Hell if it's outside at a park and there's a tree that we could use. Please use it with me don't you think it would be hot to have a quickie a behind a tree as weird as it sounds?"

"Hell yeah it does and depending if it's night or day time will determine the mood."

"Exactly! I mean come on just once is all it takes. The excitement and thrill of it will be worth it and if somebody catches us so be it, all it does is add on to the thrill. Another thing if I'm teasing you in public please tease me back somehow. Don't look at me and try to scold me like I'm a child just because there's people around. In some areas it's not ok and I get that but plan to get me back at least in some way don't just ignore me. I want a man who is willing to be dirty with me...Naruto did you know that your father refused to do anal with me?"

Naruto gasped in shock, "No way, why the hell would he pass that up? You have the perfect ass for heavens sake!"

"That's what I thought to but Minato said that it was painful and unnecessary. Ok for one don't get me wrong I for one knows how painful it is and let me tell you if I can take the pain I know you can too. Two if I only ask you to try it one time with me so I can shuttup asking you about it if you don't like it. Then just suck it up be a man and make your girl happen and do it! If you don't like it that's fine but at least try it... He didn't like oral that much either. Both giving and receiving, Whenever I did give him oral he wouldn't kiss me after that...I guess I understand why since most men didn't like doing that either."

"Ok Shina pause for a sec, what did he say was the reason about not kissing you after oral?"

"He said it was disgusting and that if I wanted to kiss him again I would have to go brush my teeth but there was one time I gave him oral in the middle of sex for like 30 seconds and he still would not let me kiss him until I go brush my teeth."

"Didn't dad know that doing that to your partner kills the mood and causes unneeded awkwardness?"

"Heh it caused more than that with us, it caused arguments because for one we were married and it made me feel terrible that I couldn't kiss my own husband whenever during sex all cause of a fucking blowjob."

"Well what about when he gave you oral?"

"He wouldn't kiss me than neither, even when I said it was ok...hell I wanted to taste myself on his lips sometimes but no due Minato's stubbornness I didn't get that experience until we ended up here."

"Well what can I say, I like to bring out the hidden sex side out of you and it turns me on too." Naruto admitted while grinning.

"That's probably another reason why I can't resist having sex with you anymore." I said low but loud enough for Naru to hear.

"Heh I feel the same."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I loved Minato with all my heart Naruto you know that. However, when he became hokage, he began losing interest in me slowly throughout the years. I could tell by the way he looked at me sometimes. It wasn't the same look I recognized back before he was the fourth hokage. The sex was less exciting, our daily conversations were getting so bad that sometimes we did not talk until he got home and went to bed. Even then he only say good night and gave me a light kiss on the cheek."

"So you want someone who is going to pay attention to you and not lose interest in you no matter the circumstances?"

"Yes, you see you Naru-chan always think about me, pay attention to me, make sure I'm ok, how long have you felt this way about me?" I asked.

"3 months after dad died, we became so close so fast I started having a few urges I suppressed back at the time. I just wanted to see you truly smile again. It killed me to see you cry more than anything so I had to do whatever I could do to the best of my ability to make sure you were ok."

"Well now I am glad that you did that cause that is how you won my heart over sweetie" I kissed him lightly.

He returned my kiss, "I'm sure as hell glad too"

"Naruto all I want is for someone to have fun with me, go out on dates with me whether it's out in public or at home, to care for me deeply, to not be afraid to try new things in sex, to have them pull my hair while they pound me like no tomorrow and cherish my hair...I just want to be married to the man of my dreams for the rest of my days that'll make me happy...and I wish there was a way to make me 10 years younger"

"Why do you want to be younger?"

"So I can spend my youth the way I want to. The one thing I know I'm grateful to Minato was for helping me bring you into our lives." I said sweetly.

"Good thing too, so basically you want to marry me right? Like really really want to marry me?" He asked.

"Yes I want to marry you Naruto you are the man of my dreams." I told him with a blush on my face.

Naruto blushed as well. "W-Well.." He put both of his hands on my face and kissed me passionately.

I returned the kiss while moaning into it. The kiss unfortunately did not last as long as I wanted it to.

Naruto took a deep breathe and spoke, "You know my dear fiancee.."

My heart jumped when I heard the word fiancee. "Yes love?"

"If you're truly serious just as I am about us getting married then how about when we go out tonight and buy some rings if we can find a jewelry store? We really don't need a ceremony since we don't really know anyone yet. Besides weddings are a lot of work that neither one of us needs."

I smiled and lightly blushed, "Yes I agree that the ceremony is unnecessary."

Naru grinned, "See? So all we would need is the government paper work to be filled out at the nearest court house to be legally married. Now the process is going to be awhile since we haven't explored this world yet. But we could get married in our own way by just having another date night. Exchange our rings to each other, say our vows... consummate the marriage..hehe." A smirk was formed when he said the last part.

"Then let's do it Naru, the sooner the better!" I said excitingly

"Alright so how about we get up and go in a hour then?"

"Sounds good to me husband-to-be hehe"

I kissed him with all the passionate I could muster up. Naru really cares about me so much, I just couldn't help but kiss my big handsome man. I opened up my mouth to let his tongue in. He wasted no time and drove it in. Our tongue battle was ended in a draw. Once the kiss broke, I told Naru one thing.

"Your father never kissed me the way you do." I admitted to him "His kisses weren't bad but there wasn't too much passion into it however yours are always either filled with passion or love and I can never get enough of them."

Naruto blushed again, "W-well then, I guess it safe to say that I'm better at just about everything than dad right?"

"Yeah pretty much"

* * *

So now that we know they were serious about getting married and are about to. What's the date night going to be like? Who are they going to meet in the new world? is the new world going to be better overall or just better for them? Will Kushina get her wish making her 10 years younger? All of these questions shall be answered soon so hang tight. The answers can come at anytime...


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that night, the couple had decided that they wanted to explore their new world.

Since they now resided in a unknown forest, it was best that they found the closest village. Right before they departed, Naruto placed a seal on their house, so that he could easily hiraishin to get back. Surprisingly the forest was very reminiscent to their used to. They had been walking around for about 30mins.

"Wow even though it looks almost the same, I still get this different vibe from this place." Naruto said.

"I know, I wonder how the people in this world are." Replied Kushina.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, " Hopefully no different tha- oh Shina-chan look!" He pointed straight ahead.

She looked ahead and saw the hidden leaf village. It pretty much looked the same as it did in their old world. However, it sounded very live in the village as if it was a festival going on. The two walked through the entrance with no trouble. As they continued walking down the streets of Konoha, everything seemed to be same. From the statues of the hokage monument to Ichiraku's ramen shop, nothing seemed to be out of place. They figured it would be best to not see tsunade just yet, since it's a festival and she's probably drunk out of her mind right now. Although, what did catch Kushina's attention is when they was passing up the Uchiha district. It seemed that a few lights were on.

'Hmm' Kushina thought, ' I wonder if Miko-chan is alive in this time..' she decided to take a chance.

"Hey Naru-kun, I'm going to take a look in the Uchiha district for a bit."

Naruto's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Something you looking for in there?"

She nodded. "More like a someone, an old friend of mine growing up."

Naruto responded. "Ok just be careful, I'm going to get some ramen from ichiraku's... do you want me to bring you back a carry out?"

Kushina blushed at Naruto's offer. 'Always thinking about me huh Naru'. Then she nodded.

"Ok please be careful babe." As he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She returned it and started heading into the district. About 5mins into the walk, she had reached her old best friend's house. Even though she didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. 'It's been so many years, I wonder if she looks the same not.' The red head wondered. She knocked on the door twice and waited. Soon footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Once the door opened, Kushina's eyes widen at the shock of her best friend actually being alive. Mikoto still had her long navy blue hair and piercing black orbs. She was wearing a bathrobe, evident she just got out of the bath. Those nice silky long legs of hers were still there too. All of the good aspects that Kushina remembered about her friend were still all in tact. The only thing left is to see if her personality was different.

"U-umm hi Mikoto.. it's been such a long ti-" before she could finish, she was pulled into house quickly with the being door shut. To her confusing, she was about ask what's going on until Mikoto hugged the life out of her. The red head instantly returned it without a second thought.

"It's really you..isn't it Kushi-chan." Mikoto said softly as a tears were flowing down her eyes.

"Miko-chan..how do you.." Kushina replied with tears in her eyes as well.

The blue headed kunochi then looked into her friend's eyes. "I'm your best friend, of course I'm gonna know it's you in a heartbeat."

That itself caused Kushina to drop even more tears, as she wailed into Mikoto's shoulder. "M-Miko-chan!"

"Yes yes I know my dear I know..." the blue headed said quietly with a smile on her face.

After about 10mins of crying. The two kunochi decided to chat in the living room. Kushina looked around and saw that everything was the same as she remembered it.

"Mikoto what happened? I thought you died in the Uchiha coup?" The read head asked.

Mikoto sighed, "it's a long story so be prepared." Shina nodded.

"Ok during the coup, after most of the Uchiha were mostly slaughtered. Itachi had just appeared in my and Fugaku's room but, he couldn't bring himself to kill me even after I gave him to ok to do so. Surprisingly he just couldn't kill his mother let alone Sasuke. He had told me that he didn't want me to be in a world where he is a S-ranked criminal and Sasuke likely to grow up full of hate and becoming a avenger. Which made sense but, I still tried to reason with him. Itachi had pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it. He then explained what was it for. Basically it's a reverse summoning seal. Except instead of it being a 2 way trip it's only a one way one time thing."

Kushina nodded as Mikoto continued.

"Itachi begun to explain that the seal was going to send me into a different world. However, he couldn't tell me exactly where because it was still in testing. I was still a bit iffy about everything though. Then before I could ask anymore questions, he had used a kunai to draw my blood and placed it on the seal. After all of that I had then suddenly appeared here. I figured that I may as well adjust to this new world. So I came back to the district and tried to fit in."

"How did you know it was me and what about your family?" Shina asked.

" The reason I knew it was you was because the you from this world had a slightly different chakra signature than this you and is also dead." Mikoto answered.

"Ohhh..." Kushina said in a shocked tone.

"Don't worry you and Naruto from this world cease to exist because the two of you from our world have come here. The other 2 souls have basically become one with you in order for nobody's memories were altered by the absence in your existence like in our world. It's quite handy to be honest. It's make adjusting much easier if everyone already knows you. Then the thing about my family is that Itachi is on a long term spy mission. Sasuke is traveling the world and hasn't been home in 2 years. The sad thing is that Sasuke most likely will not come back to the village due to his hatred for his idiotic father." Mikoto finished in a sad tone.

Kushina was surprised by this. 'I always knew that Fukagu was a arrogant bastard but looks like I'm not the only one' she thought.

" What about the bastard Fugaku?" The red head asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Fugaku is the reason that I cannot see my own children. Always putting so much pressure on Itachi since he was the golden child. While he played favorites and treated Sasuke like he was a disappointment to him." The blue hard kunochi explained.

That got a rise out of Kushina. " That bastard how dare he treat his own kids that way." Kushina said as he hair started floated in anger.

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah and to make matters worse. He treats me as a slave more than a wife. If I'm not doing housework or making dinner. That fool told me that I should be in the bedroom waiting for him to come and have sex with me. To make matters worse is that he isn't even good at it. He literally last 45 seconds then he goes straight to sleep afterwords. I'm telling you Kushi-chan I really hate my life here."

After hearing that, Kushina had an idea come to mind. 'I'm sure Naru wouldn't mind his god mother joining the equation.'

"Hmm say Miko-chan remember back when we used to date?" The red head said with a smirk.

At this moment, Mikoto instantly blushed as she remembered her time dating her best friend. 'Those days were something alright.. a lot better than now to say the least.'

The red habanero moved up closer to Mikoto's face. "Heh you still do have feelings for me after all."

"O-Of course I do! You know if it wasn't for my parents that we wouldn't never broken up." The blue kunochi responded.

It was then kushina's turn to blush. "Alright Miko well here's something I'm gonna let you in on that you cannot tell a soul. I'm engaged to Naruto." Kushina said.

Mikoto wasn't shocked at all, in fact she was actually smiling. "Aw so I take it that Naruto has been treating his mother nicely."

Shina nodded, "Most definitely, he's honestly the man of my dreams. Always caring and hard working. Never wants to see me with a frown. Treats me like a queen and nothing less. And never leaves me unsatisfied during sex. Let me tell you that monster that he has is something to not underestimate if you catch my drift. Hell his body itself is enough to make you cum." Kushina explained.

Mikoto was happy for Kushina. Yet she also secretly wishes she could enjoy a life like that.

"So Mikoto how about this for an idea. You leave this place with me right now. It's honestly a good idea that way you can get to know your god son a bit more." Shina winked.

This made the blue haired kunochi blush even more.

"Are you sure? How do you know he will accept me when he's so in love with you?"

Kushina nodded, "Trust me he will, what man wouldn't dream of having two sexy vixens like us as his lovers? What makes it even better is that you already love me. So all you would have to do is fall for Naru which shouldn't be too hard."

"What about you Kushi? Do you still..."

That is when the red habanero made her move and closed the gap between the two with a soft and sensual kiss. Mikoto eyes had widen but, quickly closed them and returned it full force. Kushina's tongue begged for entrance and Mikoto obliged as she opened her mouth. Their tongues intertwined with a bit of moaning coming from the two. After about 5 minutes of kissing. They broke the lip lock in order to catch the breath.

"Does that answer your question Miko?" Shina said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes it does...in fact it reminded me of how horny...you used to get me off of one kiss." Mikoto replied.

"You too? Ha...you know Miko before I let Naru have his way with you I need to test you to see if you're able to keep up." The red head said with a smirk

Miko returned this smirk. "Aw my little kushi misses this pussy doesn't she?" She said as she held Kushina's chin with one finger with a certain lust in her eyes.

Shina purred, "More than you know my dear."

"Hmm I don't see why not. Fugaku isn't here plus I know he's not going to search for me. A new life filled with new adventures to come. Not to mention the thought of fucking my god son and best friend makes me really horny."

"Good." The red head replied and with that she dove straight back into Miko's lips. The blue head welcomed her in without any hesitation.

Before they got any further. Mikoto lead them into her room so it would be more comfortable. As soon as she shut the door. Shina pulled her down so that Mikoto could be straddling her. The kiss continued as their tongues were fighting for dominance against one another.

Their heated lip lock was so intense from the passion, lip bitting, moans and so much more. After a series of that, the kiss was broken off. Kushina begun to pull the knot that was holding Mikoto's robe apart. Once the knot was loose, she took it off her best friend and couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her body. Miko had the same cup size as her along with pierced nipples. She also had thicker hips than Shina did. The red head blushed even more. However, she didn't noticed that she was being pushed back and stripped of her own clothing as well. Mikoto had always loved Kushina's body because she found it to be absolutely perfect to her.

Shina then sat back up and started to suck on one of her lovers breast while as gave her ass a loud smack.

"Mmm just like that Kushi..." Miko moaned out.

The blue haired kunochi was feeling pleasure that she haven't felt in years. She could only wonder what Naruto was like. Kushina then flipped her over so that she was on top of Miko. Shina had stopped sucking the breast in order to returned to kissing the live out of Mikoto. She then left a trail of kisses down her neck to her nipples to her stomach and her silky legs. Shina then turned her attention to Mikoto's lower region. It was soaking wet from the excitement that Miko was feeling.

'Well I better show her how much I missed her' the red head thought. Before she made her move, Mikoto spoke up.

"Shina 69" that surprised Kushina but she quickly obeyed and turned body and sat on her best friend's face.

Before Kushina could lay back down. Mikoto had already got a head start by eating away at Shina's pussy which such hunger.

"Ooh Miko-chan..that feels so fucking good." She moaned out loudly.

Mikoto was not slowing down her pace as she stuck her tongue as far as she could into her lover's vagina. That action made Kushina's moans become even louder.

"Miko-chan!...oh god!"

Kushina then found the willpower to lean down and begun eating away at Miko with much enthusiasm.

Mikoto moaned into Kushi lower region while still trying to continue pleasuring her. But Shina inserted two of her fingers inside Miko while sucking hard on her pussy. This action cause Mikoto to stop and moaned even louder.

"Yes, yes baby yes! That feels so fucking good it's driving me wild!" She screamed as she gave Shina's ass a good smacking.

Kushina wasn't giving up her pace not one bit. Mikoto went back to work on her lover. Their climaxes had build up so much that both of them came at the same time into each other's mouth.

"Mmm~" Kushina moaned as she was drinking all of Mikoto's cum.

'She taste even better than the last time I remembered' Mikoto thought as she herself was swallowing all of Shina's cum.

After they both came down. Kushina layed next to Mikoto and cuddled her closely. Then she stuck out her tongue to show Mikoto that she still had some of her cum in her mouth. Mikoto did the exact same as their tongue began swirling around one another. Once their kiss broke again, Mikoto spoke.

"I love you Shina." She said to her best friend who also felt the same.

"Me too Miko, now we just have to have Naru-chan fall for you." Kushi responded.

"You think he will?" Miko asked

"He for sure will without a doubt. He's going to destroy you the first time he fucks you. And you have an amazing body right along with pierced nipples which is sexy as hell." Shina replied.

"Hmm I can't wait to see my big strong god son." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Well you won't have to wait long Mikoto-chan." Said a voice.

They looked up to see it was Naruto himself standing right by the door.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter guys! To be honest I didn't think that I would continue this story due to my laziness. But I decided to force myself to update ( a year or two later) since this story exceeded my expectations. Thank you all for the many favorites and reviews on this story that I never imagined getting. I know this chapter may be a bit confusing so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Mikoto has finally arrived! How will Naruto feel about this whole ordeal? Be sure to be on the lookout for the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

The blonde 18 year old walked up to the bed and examined the bodies of the two beautiful women in front of him. He couldn't lie to himself, he was horny as hell from watching these two. Unfortunately his boner did not go unnoticed by either of the ladies.

"Ooooh Naru-chan is horny for us Miko." Kushina said in a seductive tone with a smirk.

"Oh my, you're right his dick is looks like it's trying to break out of his pants." Miko responded while giggling.

Naruto blushed heavily. "O-Oi! It's not my fault I'm heavily attracted to you two I mean you both look like models and yet you're milfs. This is a dream come true for a boy my age." He finished in a low tone while looking away.

Kushina and Mikoto couldn't help but to laugh at his troubles.

"Oh? How about you join us then Naru-chan?" The red head suggested. "That way you could fulfill your 'dream' right Miko?"

Miko nodded, "Yes it would be a wonderful way to start bonding with my god son."

Naruto thought about it but he sensed a chakra nature entering the house. "As much as I would love to right now...unfortunately we have company."

The 2 ladies looked at him confused. Just before the caught on, the intruder Fugaku had came into the room.

"What the hell is this? Mikoto what is the meaning of this?" Fugaku asked in a harsh tone.

Mikoto frowned at her husband and Kushina glared at him with much anger fuming her. Naruto just kept quiet with one eye open and the other close. He was waiting for Fugaku, to make the wrong move.

"What does it look like to you Fugaku?" Mikoto responded with an harsh tone.

"It looks like to me that you're disgracing you're father by sleeping with the red headed tramp." Fugaku said in a disrespectful tone.

That particular comment pissed off the other 3 off like no tomorrow. Although, Mikoto put a hand on Kushina's shoulder and nodded towards Naruto. Once Kushina looked, she could already tell from his whiskers that the look in his eyes went from sapphire blue to crimson red. That made her hold her own anger because she knew it was a matter of time before Naruto kicked his ass for her.

"Excuse me Fugaku, who the hell are you to call my best friend that?" Mikoto looked at him in disgust.

"I'm the man you married, the man whose kids you gave birth too. I'm the man who brings home the food to the table for your sorry ass to cook." Fugaku said with even more disrespect in his voice. The bastard even had the nerve to smirk when he said that. Naruto wasn't do to well with holding back as he was getting angrier each time Fugaku opened his mouth.

"Oh? You're also the man who is a piece of shit and can't even pleasure his own wife after being together for so long. Let alone treat me right. I gave birth to two wonderful children and because of you. Those two doesn't want to even come home. Don't you feel ashamed?" Mikoto said.

"No Itachi made his choice, so if he dies then so be it. Maybe he just wasn't the prodigy that I held him to. And Sasuke that brat is nothing but a hopeless loser who hates his father for trying to help him succeed." Fugaku responded.

"Do you know what you just said?! How dare you talk about my two beautiful sons like that! If it weren't for me, their spirits would've been broken long ago thanks to you! Because of you Sasuke almost died from that so called 'training' you were giving him. How could a father torture his own kid so he could get stronger for his sake and not his son's sake?! You let that snake bastard Orichimaru experiment on Sasuke. Giving him that damn curse mark. Sasuke was screaming in agony begging his father for help and what did you do?! You Fugaku sat there and watch and insulted him. Calling him pitiful and a disgrace to the clan if he couldn't take the pain! Now Sasuke has to live with that for the rest of his life. Do you even care if Orichimaru takes his body? Don you even care for them at all?!" Mikoto snapped in anger as tears was falling down her eyes.

Kushina was in shock hearing all of this and her hatred for the man just went through the roof. 'Naruto you better kill that man soon before I do it.'

"The boy was soft so I decided to make him stronger no matter the circumstances. If he died that meant his willpower was weak. If he let Orichimaru take his body that's on him it's doesn't have anything to do with me. I may be his father but he's a disgrace to the clan and as clan head I heavily look down on my failure of a son. Both of them could die for all I care. As long as I have you doing whatever I tell you to then I'm satisfied." Fugaku said.

"She's a person not a slave you bastard!" Kushina snapped in rage.

"Oh? So the red head finally speaks up. I guess I should finally get this off my chest then since you're here. You should've died along with the rest of your clan. You're nothing but a low life foreigner who doesn't belong here. I still to this day wonder why the great fourth hokage would marry a ugly red headed bitch like you. You're the dirt that I scrap of off my shoes you whore. And not only did you disgrace the fourth with your presence. You even brought in another monster into the equation." Fugaku nodded over to Naruto. "That boy is nothing but a failure who will never live up to his father's status. He's a loser and a demon boy who should've been killed at first sight. If I had been there during his birth I would've killed him on sight along with that accursed demon fox." He finished with a disgusted time in his voice.

Both Mikoto and Kushina fumed with more rage. "Don't you dare talk about Naruto like that you asshole!" They both screamed in rage.

Fugaku smirked, "Shut up you dirty whores, you're existence is sicken."

That right there was the last straw. Naruto had let Fugaku speak so he could continue to build up his anger towards the man. Which would be giving him all the more reason to kill him. He used hiraishin to appear right behind Fugaku. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder with a tight grip.

Fugaku felt the grip. "Hmm what do you want boy. Are you furious because I'm telling the truth?"

"No you bastard, I'm beyond furious because you dare insult my mother and god mother you ungrateful bastard!" Naruto screamed as he punched Fugaku in the face right through the walls of the house. The older man had landed outside of the house.

The two ladies stared at him in awe. 'Was he always this strong?' Kushina wondered. 'My my Naruto-kun sure is a man who cherish his loved ones.' Mikoto thought with a slight smile on her face.

Fugaku groaned as he was getting up. As he looked up, Naruto was standing above him with killing intent spewing out of him like no tomorrow. The crimson slit eyes were staring directly into Fugaku's sharingan. Fugaku had to admit that the kid was pretty strong.

"Heh seems like I've angered the kyuubi." He said.

Naruto responded, "You're damn right you did." The blond boy kicked the older man in his face so hard that the man was sent flying again back into the living room.

"How dare you insult your own sons like that. How dare you insult Mikoto-chan like that after all she's put up with by being with you. And yet you dare to call my mother a low life bitch. You Fugaku deserve death but not the quick and easy way. The long and suffering way is best for you." Naruto told him.

'D-Damn that hurts..' Fugaku thought to himself. 'Looks like I'm in for a good fight. He stood up slowly, readying himself to take on Naruto.

"Mikoto-chan" Naruto said.

Mikoto was surprised he called her name at a time like this. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Pack your things you're coming to live with us. You're apart of our family now. I will always protect you from whatever harm comes your way. I will cherish you for the rest of my life. You have my word." Naruto said firmly.

The blue haired kunochi couldn't help but to let a few more tears down as she heard this. "H-Hai Naruto-kun! Please take care of me!" She responded.

Kushina smiled and comforted Mikoto with a hug. "See I told you didn't I? Welcome to the family Miko-chan." She said as her friend had nodded into her shoulders.

"Umm are you sure about that kid? You know I'm just not gonna let that happen right?" Fugaku told Naruto.

"And that's where you're wrong because you aren't going to be here anymore within the next 5 mins." Naruto responded as he leapt up to Fugaku quickly. The older man tried to defend himself. But failed due to the strength comparison between the two shinobi. Naruto grabbed his neck forcing him hard into the wall. Fugaku coughed up blood due to the impact. Then Naruto began a barrage of punches to the man's face and stomach. The Uchiha clan head tried to block them however, each punch he received it felt like his bones were cracking.

'Just how strong is this boy?!' He thought to himself. He quickly kicked Naruto off of him and threw shuriken to follow up on his attack. The blond boy skidded back then took out a kunai to deflect the incoming shuriken. Fugaku wasn't done yet as he ran up gathering all the strength he had. Once he got close to Naruto he swung his fist and connected it dead on to Naruto's face.

"Naru-chan!" The ladies screamed. Although to their surprise the blond boy didn't move an inch. Fugaku was in udder shock because at this moment he knew it was over. Naruto gave Fugaku a roundhouse kick along with a uppercut. That cause the man to cough up more blood.

"All of the hit I inflicted you with are for Kaa-chan, Mikoto-chan and Sasuke and Itachi. They don't deserve any hate from the likes of you. Naruto told the man with a fierce tone.

Fugaku who was laying on the ground in a huge amount of pain. He looked up to Naruto and asked. "It seems that...I severely underestimated you..." he said in a low voice.

"Again you're damn right you ungrateful bastard." Naruto had formed a mini wind style rasenshuriken in his right hand. He then kicked the body of the pitiful man up so high that he went through the roof. Naruto leapt up into the air and expanded his rasenshuriken even more. Then threw it dead on sight as Fugaku was hit. The man had knew that this was the end as his skin started tearing apart from the mini chakra needles. After the blast died down, the older man's body dropped to the ground hard. Naruto walked up and had saw that the man who insulted his family was dead.

He had decided it was best to get rid of his body before anyone else found him. So he used a fire style jutsu he learned from Jiraiya. "Fire-style: Fire Dragon Flame Jutsu" he roared and incinerated Fugaku's body. After Naruto watched to make sure that every aspect was gone. He went back inside the house to his lovely mother and god mother who welcomed him with smiles.

"Good job Naru-chan, if you hadn't done it I was surely going to. He would've gotten a lot more fists to his face if it were up to me." Shina said with a mischievous look on her face.

Mikoto on the other hand, jumped up and kissed her god son dead on the lip. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Giving him a reward for protecting her. Naruto returned the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kushina smiled at the two as they were in a heated tongue battle. Naruto won and invaded Miko's mouth to her delight. He even smacked her ass, earning a moan through the kiss from the blue haired kunochi. Once they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Naruto said this, "You know I was a bit heart broken because I thought Kaa-chan cheated on me. But when once I learned it was you I kinda remembered that when I was younger

I had a huge crush on both Kaa-chan and you Mikoto-chan."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yup for a long time I did, I was sad when we heard you died because as a kid.. I always told myself that when I got older that I was gonna fuck you until couldn't walk anymore if I ever got the chance." Naruto said in a deep voice with a smirk on his face.

Mikoto smirked right back at him. She was actually getting wet by his words that she started grinding his boner. "My my Naru-chan now that I know that. I'm going to make sure you learn why your mother loved fucking me when we were younger."

He growled in her ear. "I can only imagine sweetheart."

Kushina who was watching, was actually getting horny herself by just watching the two of them. "Umm sorry about cheating on you Naru... I know I shouldn't have but me and Mikoto were very intimate with each other during our teenage years. She was actually my girl friend for 6 years before we had to separate. So she knows how to pleasure me just like you do and my body was reacting to hers because I was thinking about all the good fucks we had. And I missed her so much but I really am sorry Naru-chan!" Kushina said with a sad tone.

Don't worry Shina-chan I can understand why but just don't do that with nobody else. I'm just glad it was Mikoto because now I can fully complete my desires of having a threesome with the two most beautiful women in the world." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Oh you.." Kushina blushed. "You're such a sweetheart yourself you know.

Naruto responded, "Yeah I get that from you haha oh I got your ramen I put it on the kitchen table.

"Arigato my Naru-chan~" Kushina said sweetly.

Naruto blushed. "Y-Yeah anything for you Kushi-chan."

Mikoto spoke up, "So Naru-kun which are you gonna do first? Fuck me by myself or a threesome?" She asked while putting in his ear.

Naruto's dick was close to ripping through his pants. "Hmm good question."

Kushina then suggested, " I want to see you two fuck first because I got a feeling that it's going to be some sexy shit happening. Knowing that Mikoto is a sex freak and Naruto is a force to be reckoned with. Oh god just thinking about it is getting me hornier by the second." Kushina said with excitement.

"Are you sure Kushi-chan? you're welcomed to join in on the fun between me and Naru if you'll like to." Mikoto told her.

"Yeah I'm sure because once I see how this. I'm going to be so ready to have a threesome and besides I told you that I had to judge on if you'll be able to keep up with Naru." Shina responded.

"But didn't we already establish that?" The blue haired kunochi asked.

"Half of it we did. I believe you can but it's up to Naruto to give you the final test since we're his lovers and besides didn't he say that he's always had a crush on you just like he did with me? So there's no point of rushing something that's going to happen anyway. And I want Naru to enjoy his experience with you to the fullest and the same for you. Plus you know I'm a pervert so watching this is going to a joy to me." She grinned widely.

"Whatever you say my little pervert. So Naru are you ready?" Miko asked.

"I was born ready but let's not do it here. I'll hiraishin us back to our house because this place is a bit torn up from the fight. Shina grab your ramen and Mikoto grab your clothes." Naruto said

"Ok" The red head responded as she headed to the kitchen.

"Umm Naru I actually don't want to bring any of this with me...it'll remind me of that bastard Fugaku and plus I can fit into Kushi's clothes until I go shop for some more." Mikoto told him.

"Oh that's fine, by the way Miko-chan you wouldn't mind being my second bride since my and Shina are engaged would you?" Naruto asked a bit unsure.

Mikoto then smashed their lips together again. This time invading his mouth with her tongue. At this moment Naruto knew he was going to be in for some wild shit being with Mikoto and Kushina. He returned her kiss full on while a whistle was heard from Shina.

"Wow look at you two already at it." She said with a smirk.

After a couple minutes of kissing. Mikoto broke the kiss and responded. "So you're telling me I get to live a new life and be married to my best friend and handsome god son? What more could I ask for?" She said excitingly.

"Damn you're sexy as hell." Naruto said not thinking.

Kushina laughed, "I told you Miko! He's head over hills for you now just like he is for me."

Mikoto blushed, "Thank you my lovely fiancé, but could we get going I don't know if I could hold myself back from you any longer." She said seductively.

"Me and you both" Naruto responded as Kushina grabbed his shoulder and he had teleported all 3 of them back into their house.

Wow 2 chapters in one day. I think I'm getting back into the feeling of writing now. Ok guys please read and review this chapter to let me know what you think! Yes I know I skipped chapter 12 but to be honest that was an accident. Don't think I'm done here though because chapter 15 is on the way and will hopefully be published by tonight. If not it definitely will in the morning because I know you all are dying to see Mikoto and Naruto go at it! Again please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

The trio appeared inside of Naruto and Kushina's house (Also Mikoto's new home).

Mikoto had took a glance at her new bedroom. It was bigger than her old one, it also felt more comfier. She figured that she would room with Kushina since she missed how they used to cuddle when they were younger. Kushina went to go sit on the recline chair, waiting for things to get started. Shina noticed Miko looking around the room. 'Looks like she's taking an interests in the room' she thought to herself.

Naruto on the other hand had already stripped himself of his clothing. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Mikoto's body. She had always had the perfect body to him. In fact in his opinion her body rivaled that of his mothers. He believes that Miko may have a bit of an upper hand on Shina not by much though. As he was day dreaming, Miko had been the first to make a move. She had grabbed his dick and examined it while stroking it slowly. This earn a groan out of the blond boy.

"Hmmm you're much bigger and thicker than I anticipated Naru-chan." She said seductively while increasing her pace.

Naruto groaned again from the sudden roughness. A bit of pre-cum had leaked out because Naruto was so horny for Mikoto. "Oh my, already a bit of cum leaked out hm? Well how about I take care of that dear." With that she swallowed him whole in one go. Naruto groaned louder, he was surprised Miko took him all in one go. She slowly brought her head back up, sucking hard on the shaft. Mikoto begun to bop her head from the tip to the bottom of Naruto's dick. The blond boy felt as if he was living a dream. He was getting a sloppy blowjob from his second bride.

"Oh my god, she's trying to milk me quick. I can't even think straight because of this..wonderful feeling." Naruto said in a low voice.

Kushina who was sitting in the chair, was restraining herself. "That's it Miko show him what you're made of.

Mikoto was swirling her tongue around his shaft while she was moving her head back and forth. 'He tastes so good, i just know his cum must be good too' she thought. The blue haired kunochi was pretty wet herself from her actions.

After about another 2 mins of a full on blow job. She stopped and started stroking him roughly again. Naruto was trying so hard to not to cum on her face right then and there.

"You taste so good Naru-chan, I can't wait swallowed your cum." Miko told him in the sexiest voice she could muster. She stuck her tongue out and licked all around his tip. Then she sucked on his tip hard trying to get him to cum.

Naruto himself was in heaven and he knew he was about to cum soon." I-its coming.." he groaned out.

"Yes Naru give me your seed. I want to swallow you whole." She replied.

She stuck out her tongue as Naruto began to spray out loads. She swallowed all that fell into her throat. And then she went back to giving him a sloppy blow job which almost made Naruto cum again. Once she sucked him completely dry, she stopped and looked up to her husband to be.

"I was right, you taste wonderful. I think I could get addicted to this taste." Miko told him.

"I already am!" Kushina added her 2 cents.

The blond boy was catching his breath. Once he did, he tackled Miko into a heated, passionate kiss. Naruto could taste his seed and found it to make him even hornier. Mikoto returned the kiss full on while moaning into it. The blond started to leave a trail of kisses all over her body. Giving her hickeys on her neck and bite marks on her breast. Before he got to her sweet spot, Naru went to suck her breasts. Mikoto moaned loudly, "Yes Naru just like that."

Soon after that, he started the trail of kisses again. Even going so far by going all the way down her legs to her feet. Naru started ahead at his treasure. Mikoto was completely shaved also completely wet. It was a sight to see. The blond slowly leaned in, once he got close enough. He extended his tongue to give her a long lick. That made the blue kunochi moaned again. The boy liked her taste and wanted to taste her more. From minor licks to rapid licks, it drove Miko wild as her hips were bucking.

"Oh my god! Keep going Naru, don't stop!" She yelled out.

Naruto then proceeded to suck on her clit. Mikoto's moans were louder than before. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head in more so his tongue could go deeper. Once Naruto stuck his tongue inside, he licked all around her insides. Mikoto couldn't contain herself anymore, she screamed out.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Just like that! Oh god I'm cumming!" She moaned out loudly as she came hard.

Naruto swallowed all of her sweet juice, making sure not to leave a drop of it. Once he was done and Miko had caught her breath. She instantly pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Mikoto aligned herself to Naruto's dick and slid down slowly on it. She let out a soft moan then started to bounce up and down on the boy. Naruto was surprised at her actions but he wasn't about to be shown up. He started to move his hips to match her speed. The two were looking deep into each other's soul. Neither one giving an inch. Miko wrapped her legs around him and increased her speed of bouncing. Naruto felt himself going deeper into her core. Mikoto's walls were squeezing the life out of him to the point where he almost came. But he regained control and increased the speed of his hips.

Kushina was watching with so much excitement that she didn't notice that she was masturbating to them. Mikoto could feel herself getting close so she decided to switch positions. She hopped off Naruto, then turned onto her knees and wiggles her ass in the air. Naruto who took the hint, got behind her and pounded away. Mikoto wasn't expecting such force from the boy. She couldn't even hold a moan back, she sat there and took all that Naruto wanted to give her. Once she was able get used to the pounding. Miko moved her hips back and forth on his dick to match his movements.

Naruto noticed this and smirked. "You really are a sex freak Miko-chan. Your pussy is so good that I don't want to stop." He told her.

"Then don't, keep going Naru-chan! Fuck this pussy just like who you always wanted to!" She screamed out in pleasure.

The blond took her word and increased his speed of pounding. The blue haired kunochi was so close but was shocked when Naruto told her.

"Miko lay straight down on your stomach and spread your legs."

She did what she was told, wondering what could the boy be planning. Naruto who was was still behind her, aligned himself to her entrance. He slid right inside of her, stroking in and out of her. This was a new position to Mikoto. She was feeling so much pleasure that she had to grab the sheets to try to fight off her climax. Naruto was pounding her insides at blinding speeds.

Kushina on the other hand was leaning on the chair with one leg up. She was masturbating at a faster pace, feeling her own climax coming soon.

"Yes Naruto! Pound this pussy! Oh god! Oh god I'm so close!" The Uchiha screamed out.

"M-Me too Miko.." The blond groaned out.

No man has ever gotten Mikoto to feel this good no matter how good they were at sex. She was drunk in pleasure to the point where her tongue was sticking out. Naruto gently pulled her neck up and kissed her hard while pounding her insides. As usual she returned the kiss full force, with tongues battling, saliva falling from the corners of their mouths. After about another couple minutes of this intense pleasure. Mikoto broke this kiss and screamed out. "I'm cumming!" Naruto replied, "Me too!"

Naruto released loads inside of his second fiancé. She felt all of it flowing inside of her making her warm. Mikoto was actually squirting, she couldn't believe it herself. At first Naruto wondered if it was pee. Then he realized that she was just squirting from the pleasure. He couldn't blame her either, he had released a huge load himself. Naruto had pulled out and layed right next to Mikoto trying to catch his breath. The blue kunochi was the first to and leaned down to give Naruto a good cleaning. She started giving him another blow job because she wanted to taste herself and him at the same time. To her shock, it wasn't bad actually. She figured she could easily get used to this.

Naruto groaned in a low tone, " Damn you know how to please a man."

The red habanero was coming down from her own climax. She noticed Mikoto already back on Naruto. "Well I could say that there's never going to be a boring moment with us 3." Shina said with a smile.

The Uchiha princess stopped and looked at her best friend. "You're telling me, I envy you Kushi-chan you've enjoyed Naruto more than I did. He really knows the spots to hit especially when he's eating you out." Mikoto told her friend.

"I know right? He's like the perfect sex machine. So Naru did she pass?" Shina asked although she could pretty much guess his answer.

"With flying fucking colors... I could never get enough of you two. I swear if someone every tried to take you away from me I'd kill them in a heartbeat." He said.

The ladies blushed at Naruto's statement. Kushina noticed that it was 5 in the morning already. "Oh my it's already 5, the sun is going to rise soon."

Really? Hm well I guess I could get started an hour early." Naruto said as he got up and stretched.

"What are you about to do Naruto?" Mikoto asked him

"Well every since we've been sent here, I haven't had much time to train so I'm going to train in the back for awhile. I feel like I'm weaker than I should be." He answered.

"Hell you just killed fugaku, you're plenty of strong Naru." Kushina told him.

"I agree" Miko nodded.

"Thanks but I don't know who are we going to be dealing with once we fully adjust to this world. I can guess that pretty soon Tsunadae baa-chan is gonna call for us. So that means extended and multiple A-rank missions. And besides I can't risk us being caught off guard at all until we can guarantee that we're safe. Even if it's baa-chan, we're still in a different world so if she knows that there's no telling what they'll do to us if they find us as a threat. We'll just have to take everything a step at a time but I'm not risking my body being soft while doing so. To be honest if it were up to me I would just stay here with us 3 without a care in the world but I know that dream won't last long so might as well prepare for it." Naruto explained as he got dressed.

Kushina and Mikoto thought over this carefully and agreed that he did have a point. "But naru I don't want you to be the only one putting yourself in danger for us. I want to be there to protect you to."

"Of course I have no doubt in your strength Kushi. I just want to be on the safe side. Besides Kurama wants me to be used to using his chakra more. So that's an advantage for us." Naruto said as he was about to walk out.

"Oh before I forget, Miko-chan do you know the Magekyou Sharingan?" He asked.

Yes I just recently unlocked it actually. Why?" She asked.

"Good because I didn't want you to be that far left behind in strength compared to me and Shina."

"Oh don't worry I haven't been sitting on my ass these past years I'm still in good shape to be a jounin actually. I've been secretly training just in case if fugaku ever got too out of hand and tried to kill me. I could take him down quickly." Miko said.

"So this whole time you were just acting like you were weaker? Shina asked.

"Had to, otherwise I would've been out on the streets a long time ago." She replied.

There was a quick silence that came upon the room.

Well how about you show Mikoto-chan around the house Shina? Since she's living with us for now on. She should get to know where everything is. I'll be in the back if you need me." Naruto said as he walked out.

"Ok" Shina replied. "Hmm now where should we start?"

"How about the rooms around the house?" Mimi suggested.

"Good idea, let's start off with Naru's room and so on."

The two kunoichi left to go around their home. Miko soon found out that her new home was bigger than she expected. The bedrooms were all pretty roomy. The dining room was designed nicely right along with the living room. The basement was huge in comparison to her old one. Even the bathrooms were big in her opinion. The one room that surprised her the most was the library in the basement. It had so many scrolls and books that it seemed almost infinite. Mikoto felt that she would get used to her new home quickly. She would also need to get some clothes of her own soon.

"Kushina do you mind if we eat something?" Miko asked.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Hmm well I haven't had ramen in awhile so how about that? The blue-haired kunoichi said.

"Alright ramen it is." Kushina started making her best friend some ramen. It only took about 10 mins to do. Once she was finished she handed it to Miko.

"Arigato Shina" Mikoto said. She wasted no time and started digging in.

"So how do you like it?" Kushina asked.

"It's very roomy around here. I liked the way everything is setup too." Miko replied.

"Glad you like it, say how about after you finish eating let's go watch Naru train."

"I'm down" The uchiha princess said. After about another few minutes the duo headed out back.

They spotted Naruto in the middle of the field sitting down with his legs crossed and shirt off. He looks like he's meditating.

The kunoichi duo couldn't help but to blush when the caught a look of his abs and arms. Naruto was very ripped due to his intense training. It was the first time that Kushina took notice of it.

'With everything going on I never really paid that much attention to how much muscular he had became. And I thought he was tone before but this is just so unfair. I don't know how much longer I can control myself from pouncing onto him.' Shina thought to herself.

Mikoto was t fairing any better. 'Oh kami we just had sex and I already want him to take me again. He looks so sexy it's hard to resist him.'

The duo was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Naruto leap into the air. A shadow cloned appear infront of him and threw a punch to his face. Naruto dodged and tried to counter with a roundhouse kick that was blocked. Once on the ground, the clone charged Naruto and aimed for his face again. Naruto put a guard which left his stomach open. The clone tried to switch his attack but Naruto saw it coming and dodged that attack and appeared behind the clone. The boy hit his clone on the back of the neck making it lose consciousness. Once it dispersed, two more clones appeared on each of his sides with kunai in their hand.

Naruto leaped backwards to gain some distance, one of the clones threw a kunai at him. He easily dodged it, while the other clone appeared and punched him in the face. The boy returned the punch and started to have a hand to hand combat match with his clone. It lasted about 2 minutes, since Naruto gave the final blow to the clone's stomach that caused it to disappear. Naruto had infused the nine tails chakra with his sage mode. He then begun his assault on the other clone which didn't last long. Once that clone was gone. Another 3 appeared in an instant and attacked Naruto at once. The boy leapt up into the air only to kick two clones in the face. Then he landed back on his feet and tried to attack the last clone. However, he wasn't expecting to take a rasegan head on. The clone had already expected him to attack so it prepared itself. Naruto took a few steps back to recover a bit.

"Damn, wasn't expecting that." He chuckled to himself.

Mikoto and Kushina was surprised that he was taking on each clone by himself. He didn't make one hand sign for a shadow clone to appear either. Which means he must've completely mastered the jutsu to the point where he didn't need any hand signs at all. They also took note on his eyes.

"Is that sage mode Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah and he seems to have mix the nine tails chakra with it." Shina responded.

"Wow it sounds like he's came a long way." Mikoto said

"Yeah from being barely able to properly control his chakra to combining two techniques that require very proficient chakra control to do just either one. My sochi has come so far." Kushina said proudly as a few tears dropped from her eyes.

Mikoto smiled, "Aww look at my Kushi-chan crying." She giggled and kissed her best friend on the cheek.

Kushina blushed, "s-stop teasing me Miko!"

"I can't help it you're so cute." Mikoto replied.

"You're cuter though!" Kushina told her.

It was Mikoto's turn to blush. She returned her attention to Naruto who had just finished defeating the last clone.

He had created a mini rasenshuriken to defeat the clone. Once it was defeated, he switched out of his sage mode and the nine tails chakra. He was exhausted from using both at the same time. He knew he was getting the hang of it, he just needed to increase his stamina while in that mode in order to use its full power.

Naruto took notice of the two chakra signatures behind him and turn around and gave off his signature grin. "How long have you two been watching."

"For awhile now." Kushina answered with a smile.

"You should take it easy for now Naru. We don't want you passing out before the day even starts you know." Mikoto told him.

"Yeah I guess I should, I need to clean myself up anyways." He agreed.

"Ooh how about the 3 of us take a bath together. I'm sure that'll help you relax even more don't you think." Kushina said with a smirk on her face.

" I second that Naru-kun." Mikoto purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" Now you're talking, shall we go then my beautiful brides." Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-sama." They both replied at the same time.

And with that they both headed into the house, straight to the master bedroom's bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they entered the bathroom, Naruto closed the door behind them. Mikoto and Shina were the first to undress while Naruto ran the bath water. The bath itself was big enough to fit 4 people maybe 5 at max depending on the size of that person. 'I wonder how long can I really relax for' Naruto thought to himself. 'Not that I don't like it but it's still too uneasy that everything is going this good without something bad happening.' The blond was in such deep thought that two things were unaware to him.

First, the bath water was about to rise over the tub. Second, Kushina was calling his name and he didn't respond.

"Naruto!" She said for the third time. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his red headed bride. "Turn the water off baka, it's almost about to overfill ya know." She said with a small grin. The blond looked at the tub and realized her words were true. So he turned the faucet off and drained a bit of water so it wouldn't spill onto the floor when they tried to get in.

Naru-chan. This time it was Mikoto who called out to him.

"Yeah?" The boy responded.

"Get undressed already." She told him. The blond nodded and did as he was told. Kushina and Mikoto got in first while Naru was still undressing but they left a open space for him in-between the two. When he was undressed, Naru got into the tub and sat between his two mistresses. The blond sighed and put both of his arms around the two then leaned his head back to relax.

Kushina stared at him, she figured he must really wanted to relax since he's usually more hyperactive. "Hmm Naru-chan are you tired?" The red head questioned. "Nah I just want to relax and enjoy this moment with you two cause who knows when mayhem will rear its ugly head again."

Mikoto spoke up, "don't worry Naru if anything happens we will get pass it regardless of the threat."

"Of course but I would like to avoid it if necessary. To be honest I would rather do nothing and be with you two all the time." Naruto stated. This comment made both kunoichi blush.

"However, I can't because we're not safe yet not until we atleast see baa-chan. We don't know if the akatsuki is still active in this world. Nor do we know if a different enemy will appear out of woods by detecting our chakra signatures. We need to have backup just to be on the safe side." The blond said.

Kushina thought this over. "Well you do have a point there, it is better to be on the safe side. But enough of that for now let's just enjoy the time we have now." Mikoto agreed with a nod and smile.

Naruto agreed as well. He figured there would be a chance to talk to tsunade. For right now all he wanted to do was spend quality time with his lovers.

"Now that I think about it. Mikoto you missed out on Naru-chan's birthday the other day." Kushi pointed out.

The blunette's eyes widen. "Oh my god I did! I completely forgot that October 10th passed. I'm sorry for forgetting Naru, Happy belated birthday." She said happily.

Naruto blushed, "I-Its fine Miko..there's always next year."

"You know you could always give him a present Mikoto...any present will do right Naru?" Kushina implied with a smirk.

"Yeah anything from Miko-chan is valuable." He responded nonchalantly.

Mikoto caught on to Kushina quickly and thought it over. "Hmm you're right Kushi, I know just what to get him but I'll need your help." Miko winked at her best friend.

Naruto zoned out halfway through Mikoto's response. Suddenly he felt a hand on his dick and a hand on his balls. The boy looked at his mistresses who were looking at him seductively.

Mikoto leaned into his ear and whispered, "this is part 1 of your present." After those words were uttered Mikoto's hand started moving up and down on Naruto's dick very quickly and roughly. Kushina gave a light squeeze to his balls to play with and tease Naruto.

The blond grunted loudly trying to enjoy his present. He found this more pleasurable in the water than he normally would.

This time it was Kushina's turn to whisper in his ear. "How does it feel sochi?"

"Way..better...than normal." He responded through the pleasure.

"Good but you're not allowed to cum." Kushina said with a mischievous grin.

"Huh why?"

"Because it's more fun for us to tease you this way." The blunette replied.

"So..un..fair.." Naruto said.

Both kunoichi giggled and kept at what they were doing.

After about 5mins, Kushina and Mikoto stopped. "Why did you guys stop?" Naru asked. "Well since you seem to be trying so hard to not cum. We figured you deserve a bit more Naru-chan." Miko told him.

"More? ." He asked. "Mhm first we're gonna clean each other up then go from there." As soon as Mikoto said that, both kunoichi stood up and grabbed each of the blond's hand. They led him out the tub then onto the stool by the shower head. Once he sat down, Mikoto and Kushina both put soap on their hands then started to apply it onto him. The red head was in the front while the blue head took his backside. Naruto at this point wanted nothing more than just to fuck these two senseless. But he decided to play along and see what's in stored for him. Kushina started rubbing soap on his chest, slowly she felt all around his chest muscles down to his abs and arms.

'God his body is ripped, his pectorals are structured perfectly and so are his abs. Don't forget about those big strong arms of his either. Naru-chan's body is gettin me horny as hell.' The red head said to herself as she was slowly continuing to applying soap to his abs.

Mikoto ran soap from his shoulders down to his lower back. 'His back muscles are so firm along with his shoulders. My do I love me a man who is built. Naru-kun, you're gettin me so wet that I might just have to take you right here.' She thought to herself with a smirk.

Naru was enjoying feeling their hands rub all over him. It wasn't everyday that you would get two beautiful mistresses to wash your body for you. Well for him it was the beginning of many to come.

Kushina began to rub soap down his legs. She started from his thighs, then down to his feet. Once she covered his legs in soap, she made her way to his dick. Naruto felt her soft hands gently putting soap on his dick and started to get hard. The red head then wrapped her hand his cock and slowly started to give him another handjob.

The blond grunted, which didn't go unnoticed. While Shina was doing her part, Miko decided to have some fun herself and tried to put her hands in between the boy's ass and the seat to grab his cheeks. Once she did, she gave it a squeeze. That caught Naru off guard. Then she went in further to grab his balls and play with them.

Naruto knew sooner or later he was going to blow a load soon from all of this teasing. Kushina kept at it with her handjob, going a buy rougher and pulling a bit more whenever she moved her hand back up.

"Naru-chan do you want to cum all over your mommy's face?" Shina asked.

He replied, "Yes I want to blow this fucking load all over both of my mommy's faces."

"Good boy how about you stand up then." Miko said.

Naruto stood up while both of him fiancé's were on their knees infront of him. Mikoto made the first move by licking the tip of his dick and Shina started at the base. The two kunoichi ran their tongues all around it. The blond was in awe, he never thought two tongues would feel this good. He put a hand on both of their heads and enjoyed his present. Both mistresses picked up the pace a bit. One sucked on the tip of his shaft while the other sucked on his balls. The pleasure was unbelievable to the boy.

"Oh...my...fucking...god...please don't stop." He said in a low tone. They kept at it then both switched spots. It was only a matter of mere seconds before Naru blew his load. Miko and Shina began to lick all over his shaft again. Both having so much fun.

"I-I'm...c-cumming...!" He blew his load all over their faces and some landed in their mouths. Shina and Miko swallowed all the cum they could and wiped their faces with their hands. Then licked off the remains from their hands . Naruto was trying to catch his breath again. The girls giggled at him. Kushina and Mikoto decided to cleanse themselves too. They helped each other out also while teasing one another. Naruto decided to sit back and watch since he seemed so entranced by them. After everybody was rinsed off and dried off. The trio walked out of the bathroom and left their clothes in there.

They sat on the bed thinking off what should they do next. "I need a nap." Naru said.

"Hmm a nap does sounds pretty nice right now." Kushina added.

"Then it's settled let's take a nap then we'll go from there." Miko said with a smile.

Naruto laid in the middle of his mistress with his arms around them. Mikoto and Kushina rested their heads on his shoulders and not too much longer they were all asleep.

 **Inside Naruto's mindscape**

The boy woke up deep inside his mind beside Kurama.

"Hmm Kurama...what's up?"

 _ **"Nothing just watching you slack off again."**_ Kurama responded.

"Hey give me a break, I'm just enjoying myself plus it's hard to even think of resisting those two."

 _ **"I can see that kit it does seem quite the entertainment but you still need to focus on your training. There's no telling what might happen in this world and I don't want you to be unprepared."**_

"More like paradise but you are right. I was thinking the same earlier."

 _ **"You should try to go out before the other two wake up. 5 hours has passed since you've fell asleep."**_

"Yeah I can pretty much stay in the full chakra mode for about almost 10mins but that still not enough."

 ** _"Exactly we can't afford for you to run out of my chakra in the middle of a battle."_**

"Alright I'm off."

 **Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up and looked to see that both girls were still asleep. He slowly removed his arms from around them and slid from gently so he wouldn't wake them up.

Once he got dressed, he made his way outside. After the blond stepped outside, he decided it was best if he didn't train close to home since it would probably wake up his sleeping beauties. So Naruto traveled through the forest to find a good training spot.

After 20mins of traveling through the trees. The blond saw a decent spot to train at. He landed on the ground and looked around. This area seemed pretty good to him. Naruto decided to start off in his full nine-tails chakra mode. He created a shadow clone to train with. The two started off with hand to hand combat with Naruto throwing punches while his clone dodging and blocking them. Naruto then released a chakra arm to hit his clone. The clone was pushed by the chakra arm into a tree. A second later he appeared by Naruto using the hiraishin and landed a rasengan to Naruto's back. "Damn I should've been expecting that." He said. "Heh you better get it together boss." The clone responded. Naruto dashed and kicked his clone in the stomach followed up with a right hook. But he didn't let up there as he sent a chakra arm with a rasengan added to it. Clone Naruto however countered it with its own rasengan. While in the mixed of his spar, a presence appeared out of nowhere. Naruto noticed this and looked over in the direction he sensed the chakra coming from.

It was a hooded figure standing by a tree. You really couldn't see the face of this person too well.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"Questions will come later." The hooded figure responded then threw senbons towards Naruto.

"Please like those will hit me." The blond said.

The enemy then made a hand sign that multiplied the number of senbons by hundreds. Naruto's eyes widened and jumped out of the way. Once he landed, the enemy rushed towards him. Naruto made a rasengan and dashed toward his opponent. Just as he was about to land the attack. The figure dodged him and aimed for the back of his neck to knock the boy unconscious. However Naruto used hiraishin to appear behind his opponent to deliver the rasengan. The enemy took the blow and skidded a few feet ahead.

"Come on I could do this all day." Naruto said cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, check your left arm." The figure responded.

Naruto looked down to see that two senbons were stuck in his arm. "Huh I didn't even feel any hit me."

"When you jumped out of the way of the barrage of senbons. I made sure that those two landed."

"Damn it" Naruto took the senbons out of his arm. Then used a chakra arm to grab the person and tossed them into a few trees. However the enemy recovered quickly.

Naruto leapt to the figure to deliver another rasengan. Just as he was about to land it, his chakra cloak faded. He was confused, "Huh what happened. Then he began to feel very weak for some reason. It was to the point where he had dropped on both knees.

"And the effects kicked it." The figure stated.

"What...did..you do...to me.." the blond tried to speak out.

"Those two senbons in your arms were poisonous."

"Poisonous?" 

"That is right, it causes chakra depletion, low chakra control, intense pain, fevers and headaches."

"No wonder...I feel..so weak." Naruto responded.

"Now for your question earlier." The figure took its hood off and revealed to be a woman. She looked to be atleast in here 50's if not earlier 60's. "I am known as Shibiki Abarai. I am a member of the foundation." She said.

"Danzo's... group huh.. what do you..want from me?" Naruto asked weakly.

"The foundation that you're thinking of is no longer apart of the leaf village. We are our own force and we act on our own orders. I just happened to be heading somewhere for a meeting and discovered you training here. Once I had seen how powerful your chakra was I decided that I could take you for myself." Shibiki told him.

"Good luck with that." The blond responded.

"This time around I don't need luck. You're chakra will help us take over the 5 great noble villages in a sweep." The woman said.

"I don't think so." Naruto attempted to make a hand sign.

"Don't even bother, the more chakra you use will increase the effects it has on you. You have 2 hours to try to figure out how to clean your system or else you won't live to see the next day kid. Well it's not like you even have 2 hours anymore. Hell you can't even leave this place I should kill you right now."

"Then do it." Naruto retorted.

"Not yet" she spartan kicked Naruto in the face hard. She drew blood from his nose. No matter how hard Naruto wanted to defend himself he just felt too weak to even move. The woman then picked him up and threw him to a tree. As his back landed on the tree. Shibiki gave Naruto a barrage of punches to the face and kept kneeing him in his stomach.

"C-Coward..." Naruto spoke weakly as blood was dripping from now both his mouth and nose.

"Eh even so it makes my job easier." Shibiki's then kicked Naruto hard in the stomach again. However, this time he went through 3 trees.

"I must admit that if you weren't poisoned this could've gone completely different. But there's no need to worry about that now." Shibiki said as she walled up towards Naruto. She lifted him by his collar and gathered chakra then molded it into a refined blade covering her hand.

"This should finish the job."

Naruto thought to himself, 'I don't give a damn if I can't wield chakra properly. I have to get out of her before things get worst than it already is.' The boy closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra the best he could at the moment.

"I'm telling you it's useless. You should just let me end this for you. It's not like you're not going to survive even if somehow a miracle happens and you escape me." Shibiki told him.

"Lady...learn this..one thing...Naruto Uzumaki makes the impossible possible." He said with a smirk as he used hiraishin to escape.

Shibiki was surprised. "Well well he made it out alive. Hmm well I guess I better get back to HQ since I doubt he'll make it. I'll just have to find a substitute." The woman then made her way back.

Naruto who was about 5mins away from his previous destination was suffering from a lot of pain. He sensed that Shibiki's chakra signature was nowhere near him.

"Damn...that bitch was pretty good she really got one on me." Naruto said.

 _ **"If it wasn't for those damn needles she would've been the one bleeding not you kit."**_ Kurama said.

"Heh you're telling me...how long until this poison is out of my system?"

 _ **"I can't do anything until you get back kit. In order for me to help. You need to be resting and this forest isn't the wisest place to sleep in apparently. But the more you move the more effective those side effects will be. So it's all up to you for now. I can keep you from dying but I can't stop anything else while you're own the move."**_

"Damn...this is gonna be tough. Plus I don't have much time so I better get a move on." Naruto got up and jumped into the trees. He couldn't go as fast as he usually do since he was in so much pain. He started to feel a fever coming on. 'Not good but I have to hurry back.' He thought to himself. All of his muscles were in intense pain from just moving. Also not to mention once he was 5mins away from home, his vision started to blur.

 _ **"Come on kit you're almost there. Don't give in."**_ Kurama told him.

"Y-Yeah..I know." Naruto leapt onto a different branch and proceeded to finish the last 5mins. At last he had saw his home in view and just as he reached the last branch. He slipped and fell to the ground. Naruto looked up and realized he was in his backyard and smiled to himself.

"Good...I made it." And at that moment he fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Kushina had woken up and sat up to stretch. She yawn, "That was a good nap." She looked over to see her two lovers and noticed that Naruto was gone and Mikoto was still asleep. She decided to wake her up.

"Miko-chan wake up." Shina asked as she tapped her best friend on her back lightly.

Mikoto woke up and looked up to see Shina. She sat up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What time is it?." Miko asked.

The red head looked at the clock on the wall. It said 1pm. "It's 1 in the afternoon my dear, come on we have to go see what Naru-chan is up to. That's when Mikoto noticed that he wasn't here. They got up and went to his room to see if he was in there.

They opened the door but didn't see him in his room. So they tried the kitchen. He wasn't in the kitchen either.

"Hmm you check the library Miko I'm going to check the basement." Shina said.

"Ok" the blunette replied. She went to the library while Shina went to the basement. After searching through those rooms and other rooms. The girls started to get a bad feeling.

"I don't like this Miko, usually if Naruto is around I can feel his chakra but I can't rn for some reason. I have a bad feeling about this." Kushina said worryingly.

"Hmm it's possible he could be out training."

"But even so his chakra is so strong that I can usually have a feel for it even if he's pretty far. And right now I can't feel nothing. Something isn't right." Shina replied.

"Well it's no use sitting here and worrying let's get dressed and go search for him." Mikoto told her best friend.

Kushina agreed, they had headed upstairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Mikoto caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye while walking pass the balcony door. She turned to see what it was and gasped.

"Naruto!" She screamed. Kushina turned to see what she was talking about. By the time she had seen it was Naruto, Mikoto was already opening the door. Kushina's heart dropped and ran right behind her best friend. They landed on the ground and ran up to Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto! Wake up Wake up please!" Mikoto said desperately. Kushina couldn't even say anything as she was scared out of her mind that Naruto was in this condition. Blood was leaking from his nose and mouth. Also his face seemed pretty beaten up. Mikoto touched his forehead and felt his fever immediately.

"Shina he's got a high fever and his chakra is real low we have to take him inside. Kushina nodded and helped get Naruto into their room. When they finally reached the room, they laid him down on the bed.

Kushina was staring at him. Naruto looked like he was in so much pain while sleep that it broke her heart. She didn't even realize that tears were coming out of her eyes. Mikoto used her sharingan to check his chakra network to make sure nothing odd was going on. Although she did have a few tears falling from her eyes herself. All Mikoto could tell was that his chakra was very low.

"He looks like he's in so much pain Miko..." Kushina said in a sad tone.

"Yeah...I can't stand seeing him like this..." Mikoto replied with more tears coming out her eyes. Shina hugged her best friend tightly. The blunette returned the embraced just as strong. After about 5mins of crying, Shina spoke up.

"We should probably undress him since he has a high fever. It'll probably help cool him down."

"Yeah we should get him a cold rag too." Miko responded.

The two kunoichi started to undress the blond. After they were done with that, Mikoto went to the bathroom to get a rag and wet it. Once she did that, she folded it and laid it across his forehead.

"There's no telling when he'll wake up. We should do something to pass the time Miko."

"As much as I don't want to, you're right it won't do us any good sitting here."

"Wanna watch a movie with me downstairs? After that we could make some food for when Naruto wakes up. He'll probably be hungry when he gets up."

"Yeah let's do it."

They left the room and went to the living room. "What do you wanna watch?"

"We should watch a comedy or action movie to lift the mood." Mikoto replied

"Ok good call"

Kushina looked through the movie rack and found a action movie. It was about a man traveling through a city trying to find his missing dog. She put the movie in and sat next to Mikoto.

30mins into the movie they had found out his dog was being used to make money off of dog fighting. At the hour mark the movie was at the point where the next fight was taking place. The owner had snuck around the building trying to find out as much as he can about this so he can get his dog back. And finally during the last 45mins, the owner found a bat in while walking to where the fight was happening. He knocked out ever guard who came his way with the bat. Once he got to area the fight was at, the man ran up hit the first person he was closest to. Then he grabbed his dog and ran out of the building. The owner was happily reunited with his dog and took him home.

"Well that was an good but cliche story." Mikoto said.

"I cannot begin to describe how basic the movie was but good action scenes so it's gets a passing grade." Shina replied.

"Definitely." 

"Well should we go make some food now?"

"Yeah I'm actually pretty hungry."

Kushina smiled, "Good! How does curry sound?"

"Absolutely delicious, I haven't had your curry in so long." Mikoto said excitingly.

Both of them got up then headed to the kitchen. As soon as they got in, Shina started to grab the ingredients and Mikoto sat down in a chair and waited patiently.

It took around a hour for the curry to be ready. It was amazing just as Mikoto remembered. Kushina always knew her curry was good but not as good as Mikoto made it to be. It reminded her about how supportive her best friend was to her during their relationship. Anything Shina is wanted to try to do, Mikoto was always giving her 110% support. Even if she was going through something, and the blunette would still try to help in anyway the best she could. Thinking about it made the red head blush.

The uchiha princess noticed her lover's blush and decided to tease her. "Oooh Shina you're blushing."

"Yeah and it's your fault."

"It is? What did I do?"

Kushina put her index finger under Mikoto's chin. "Just you bring you." And with that the red head habanero leaned in and kissed Miko.

Mikoto was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. The kiss was deep and sensual. Instead of using her finger, Shina used both of her hands to grab the princess face. Mikoto slid her tongue trying to enter Shina's lips. The red head opened her lips and used her tongue to taste her lover's tongue. It was a battle for dominance, both kunoichi fought to gain the upper hand. Eventually it was Kushina who ended up winning the battle and ravaged Miko. Moans couldn't be held back between the two. The kiss finally broke because they needed air.

While trying to catch their breath. Kushina had an idea. "Mikoto sit on top of the counter." Miko caught on and started to get wet from excitement. She sat on the counter with her legs open. Shina stood in front of her and kneeled down onto her knees. She wasted no time and gave Mikoto's pussy a long lick with her tongue. The princess moaned softly. The red head kept licking her clit at a fast pace. She stuck her tongue inside as far as it could go and licked all around her insides. Mikoto was moaning loudly at this point.

"Y-You always knew how to...eat my out..so good!" Mikoto moaned out.

Kushina pulled her tongue out and used her finger to rub the clit. "Mhm I could never get tired of tasting you babe." She continued her assault on Miko's pussy with her tongue. Instead of licking, this time she sucked on the skin. That itself almost caused Mikoto to cum but she held back so she could feel more pleasure. Miko put her hand on top of Shina's head.

"Just like that I'm so closed." The princess moaned out.

2mins later Mikoto came like a river. Kushina didn't miss a drop as she swallowed all of it that she could. She even kept licking to make sure no extra cum had remained.

Miko was panting. She pulled Kushina up and kissed her. Shina returned it, however this kiss didn't last long. After it broke, the princess kicked around his lips. "Hmm I taste funny." She giggled.

Kushina laughed too, "You've always tasted good to me. Naruto's cum is addicting so I could never get enough of it."

"I know what you mean, should we go check on him now? It's been about 3 hours." Miko replied

"Yeah hopefully he's up." The two left the kitchen and went back into the bedroom.

The minute they reached the door and opened it the two gasped. Naruto was sitting up on the bed with his back facing them. Tears fell down their eyes and both jumped to tackle him into a hug.

"Naruto!" both kunoichi said at the same time. The blond was surprised but happy to see them.

After about a few minutes, they sat up on the bed. Although the embrace still was intact, Kushina finally asked. "What happened to you?! We were both scared because we couldn't figure out what was wrong with you."

"I was poisoned then I got my ass kicked." Naruto responded bluntly.

"Poisoned by who?" Mikoto asked starting to get angry that someone would dare poison her god son also fiancé.

"Some lady apart of the foundation that's apparently not associated with the leaf village anymore but I'm good kurama got it out of my system."

"Who is Kurama?" Mikoto asked.

"The nine tails." Naruto replied.

"I'm going to find that bitch and kill her for what she did to you sochi." Kushina said with her hair rising up in anger.

"I'm with you on that Shina." Mikoto added.

"No that's not a good idea, atleast not yet." Naruto replied.

"But why? You said she poisoned you so I'm just gonna give her some payback." Shina asked.

"Because for one we don't know where they're location is at. Two we need backup just in case things get out of hand. I know we can handle ourselves but if this lady has poisonous senbons then there's no telling how dangerous the rest of them are. We're going to the village either tonight or tomorrow." Naruto answered.

"To talk to tsunade?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah we need to take them out or they're probably going to try to find me or someone with a lot of chakra like me." The boy said.

"Well if that's the case how about we have some fun until then?" Shina implied with a smirk.

"Can I eat something first? I don't want to be ran out of energy in mid-process of fucking you two." Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's curry downstairs, we'll be up here waiting on you Naru-chan." Mikoto told him.

"Ok ill be back up here soon so don't start without me." And with that, Naruto made his way to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto got to the kitchen then made him a bowl of curry. He sat down at the table and ate it. 'I could never get enough of her cooking I swear.' He thought to himself. Usually he would be thinking about on he should counter against his enemy the next time he sees them. This time around all the blond could think about was Kushina. 'Hmm ever since Miko-chan began to stay with us I haven't showed Kushi much attention lately. She let me have sex with just Miko right in front of her and didn't ask for a turn. I know I have love for Mikoto but I don't love her like Shina. Not yet atleast, I need to have a talk with Mikoto so I could give some affection back to Kushina before this threesome starts.'

Naruto finished his food and headed back upstairs to grab Mikoto. He opened the door and saw that they were waiting for him.

"Miko-chan can you come downstairs with me for a second I wanna ask you something." He asked.

Mikoto looked confused but complied. "Sure."

Kushina looked confused too but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto and Mikoto headed to Naruto's room actually. The moment they got in, he closed the door. "So what's up Naru-chan?" The blunette asked.

"Look Miko lately I've been feeling like I haven't been giving enough attention to Kushina. So before we have this threesome, I kinda want to remind her how much I love her. Don't get me wrong I do love you but the love I have for her is on another level since we've been around each other for so long." Naruto explained.

Mikoto nodded fully understanding what he meant. "I can understand that, I have noticed that she's been holding herself back for our sake."

"I hope you're not mad, I promise I know in time I will love you just as much as I do for her."

Mikoto smiled and blushed at Naruto's words. "Don't worry about it it's fine and besides as long as I know that you love me I'll be happy regardless. Now go out there and enjoy yourselves I will be downstairs watching a movie or something until you guys are done. Don't forget about our threesome coming soon Naru-chan." She told him in a seductive tone.

Naruto kissed her and the kiss was returned then broken quickly. "I would never."

"Good" and with that she made her way downstairs.

The blond went back to his red headed mistress. Once he entered the room, he closed the door.

"Where Mikoto?" Kushina asked.

"She's downstairs watching a movie." He replied as he went to sit next to her.

"Isn't she going to join us?"

"Nope not this time...I've been thinking about you lately ya know...you're the only one who can get my thought sidetracked after getting my ass whooped." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Kushina returned the smile. "Well what can I say? I'm irresistible." She said in a joking manner.

"That babe you are." Naru climbed in the bed, sitting next to Shina. He put his left hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb against her skin.

"Shina I feel as if I haven't been giving you enough attention lately." He admitted.

Kushina was surprised, "Why would you feel that way? We did have a good time taking a bath earlier didn't we?"

"Yeah but I mean one on one time wise. You let me have my way with Miko and haven't asked for any attention for yourself."

"True but that's because I wanted you two to enjoy yourselves. Me and you have had so much sex recently I didn't see the harm in it."

"So you didn't feel left out when me and Miko had sex?"

"Of course not, she's my best friend and you're my big strong sexy man. I have no reason to feel left out since I get the best of but worlds just like you two do." Kushina responded.

"You're an amazing wife you know that?" Naruto said without thinking.

"Yeah I know I-I...w-wife?" Kushina said as she was just know realizing what he said. She blushed profusely.

"Oh I didn't realize I had said that. It just slipped out but I guess that doesn't matter since you are gonna be my wife pretty soon." Naruto replied with a smile and a light blush on his face.

Kushina knew that she was going to be his wife. But to just here him say it meant a lot to her for some reason. She grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hard kiss. He kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him, but she was grinding his pussy on his cock.

Naruto grabbed Kushina's ass with both hands and broke the kiss. He growled in her ear, giving her the indication to keep going. She became horny as ever when she heard that growl and started grinding harder on him.

"Naru-chan I'm so wet for you right now. I want you back inside mommy pussy so bad." Kushina moaned out.

"Then let me give mommy want she wants." Naruto lifted Kushina up a bit to align his dick with her pussy. She slid down on to it with ease. Naruto let out a small groan when all of his cock was finally inside of her. Shina began to bounce on him, looking him dead in his eyes with her arms around his neck. Naruto never left her gaze and moved his hips to match hers.

Kushina leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, she was moaning loudly into his ear. Naruto was getting more and more turned on by each moan he heard from her. He picked up the pace and pounded her faster.

"Yes sochi yes! Just like that make your kaa-san's pussy cum again." Shina moaned out loudly.

The blond kept at it and felt himself building up his climax. Kushina was in so much pleasure that she never wanted this feeling to go away. She was trying to squeeze Naruto cock as hard as she could. Naruto groaned loudly whenever he felt her becoming tighter. He loved the feeling of her pussy folds squeezing his dick. He knew if she kept doing that he would cum in no time.

Shina lifted her head off his shoulder to kiss Naruto on the lips. She moaned into his mouth every time he thrust forward. In a matter of mere seconds later, she broke the kiss and said. "Oh god I'm gonna cum. I'm going to fucking cum all over your big dick Naru-chan!" She screamed out.

Naruto moved his hips faster so that they could cum together. "M-me too, I'm going to spray your womb all over." He moaned.

A few more thrust later, he sprayed his load all inside of Kushina. He moaned out her name. "Shina-chan!"

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" She came all over Naru. After their climaxes were over, they tried to catch their breath's.

"I can never get tired of riding you sochi." Kushina said in a tired tone.

I could never get tired of feeling your pussy. Each and every time we fuck I get an amazing feeling from you."

"Well let's not end it here. Let's try that position you did with Mikoto. It looked like it felt so good." Kushina said seductively.

"Your wish is my command." The blond responded.

Kushina got out of his lap and laid on her stomach. Naruto followed in suit by getting into position behind her. She spreader her legs out to give him access. The boy grabbed both of Shina's hands and slid right back inside of her. Kushina felt a new type of pleasure from this position. She could see why her best friend seemed to be having a good time in this position. Naruto started out his thrust slow and was going to build up from there.

"Oooh god this feels fucking amazing." The red head moaned out.

Naruto picked up the pace to give her a greater feeling of pleasure. Kushina's sense of pleasure went to a whole new level and started moaning louder than ever.

"YES JUST LIKE THAT! KEEP GOING POUND THIS PUSSY!" She screamed out.

Naruto was shocked at her outburst but smirked and began to thrust deeper inside and harder. He also leaned down to bite her neck to give her a hickey. Kushi's eyes rolled in the back of her head from this overwhelming pleasure. It wasn't much later when she started squirting.

"Oh yes! I'm cumming again!" She moaned out.

Naruto was close but had an idea. He pulled out of Shina and laid next to her.

"Let's do a 69 once you catch your breath. I want to taste you." He said then gave her ass a hard slap.

"H-Hai" She replied.

Once she caught her breath, she turned her body the complete opposite way of Naruto's. Then laid on top of him and grabbed his dick and moved her hand up and down to give him a rough handjob. The blond grunted. He licked her clit in a fast motion to start off. Kushina moaned herself. She moved her head down to give him blowjob. She didn't stop her hand motion however and this drove Naruto wild. 'Oh god..I-I can't hold for long if she keep doing this...well two can play this game.' He thought.

Naru inserted his index and middle finger inside of her while sucking on her clit. Kushina felt that and moaned on his dick. The two were going at it hard. It wasn't going to be long until one of them gave out. About 3 mins later, the first one to give out was Naruto. 'Damn I-I'm cumming!" He said inside his head but on the outside he actually moved. Kushina swallowed all he shot down her throat. But she herself came second after. Naruto drunk all that came down his thirst as well. Both of them tasted a mixture of each other taste.

Kushina rolled off of Naruto, now feeling a bit sore trying to catch her breath. The blond was in the same boat as she was. Shina got up and laid in the same direction of her lover. She put her arm around his chest. And one of her legs around his waist.

Little did the two know that Mikoto was outside listening. 'Hehe sounds like those two were fucking like wild animals. Shina always had a wild side to her especially when it came to sex. I better head back downstairs before they noticed I'm here hehe.' Mikoto actually went to Naruto's room.

Naruto and Kushina was still laying down. Neither had yet said a word. Shina had an idea of her own she wanted to try. She turned over facing her back toward Naruto. She moved back, putting her ass on Naruto's hip, trying to give him the indication that she wanted more. The blond caught on and turned his body to her back and decided he was gonna fuck her in this position. He realigned his cock with her pussy and slid inside of her slowly. He also put his arm around her and interlocked their fingers.

The blond moved his hips in a slow motion. Kushina moaned in a low voice. This position was new to both of them. Naruto kept at his pace. He didn't want to rush it this round. He wanted to feel all of Kushina this time around. Shina was enjoying this new position and noted that this was a position that would be used way more.

"Who pussy is this?" Naruto said in a low deep voice in her ear.

She whispered. "Yours."

"Louder." He told her as he went deeper inside her pussy.

"Yours sochi." She said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you." Naruto picked up the pace just a bit.

"Yours!" She said loudly.

Naruto smirked and kept at his same pace. He did thrust his hips a bit harder but not too much. Kushina's climax was close so she squeezed Naruto's dick again to get him to cum quicker so that they could climax together. Naruto felt her squeezing him and moaned in a low tone. About 2 mins later, both came together. The blond didn't pull out of her once he was done climaxing. He stayed in that position just to hold Kushina. Shina didn't want him to pull out either. She wanted to feel him inside her at all times.

The first one to speak was Kushina. "You know I could do this all day." She said in a content voice.

Naruto agreed. "You and me both..along with Miko-chan."

"Yes of course with her too." Shina giggled.

"I'm really grateful to her so later on I'm gonna pay her back."

"Let me join you with that."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto replied and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sore as hell right now." She said.

"Me too, do you want me to pull out?"

"No I like the feeling of you filling me up."

"I love you so much Shina. Promise me you'll always be here."

"Naru-chan you know I will. Hell why the hell would I ever leave your sexy ass. Any woman would be crazy to do anything that stupid."

"You think Miko feels the same way?"

"You know she does. You killed that asshole Fugaku for her and gave her a new home to come to. Trust me she's about almost as much as head over heels for you as me and that's saying something."

" I told her my love for her would one day be equal as it is for you. I have no doubt it will be."

"I'm still a bit shocked you weren't mad that I had sex with her without you knowing at first."

"Eh once you explained everything I had no reason to be mad. Plus it worked out for the best since I did always have a crush on her."

"I'm glad you did, to be honest when we were dating. Mikoto was always supportive of everything I did. She always knew how to make me happy even when I didn't want to be happy. You do too but she was the first before Minato came along." She told him.

"So was dad the least one you loved out of us 3?" Naruto asked.

"Well at this point I would have to say yes. Your father was by all means a good man and a damn good strong one but he had certain aspects he was lacking in."

"Which were?"

"For starters you don't get the size of your dick from your father. He was only about 5 in a half inches. Depending on a woman's preference it could either be good or bad. It wasn't that he was bad at sex. He just couldn't get me over the top like you can. The first time we had sex I could immediately tell the difference." Kushina said.

"Wow that much huh."

"Yeah and you already know about the whole anal and oral ordeal but let's not get into that again. Even if me and Minato argued a lot I still did love him and I know he loved me. But I think it was the stress he was feeling of his homage duties that made us drift apart somewhat."

" I still think he could've done a better job. Hokage or not you should always spend time with your loved ones." Naruto responded.

"I agree with you on that but it is what it is. I'm over it now. Even if it is disrespectful to say I've moved on to bigger and better. I mean I even got Mikoto back into my life and that was one relationship I can honestly say I never wanted to get over. She was my first love after all."

"So I'm second I take it?" Naruto said in a joking manner.

"Absolutely not. You've done way more for me than you give yourself credit for. If it wasn't for you I would've probably be dead by now."

"Don't say that Kushina. You would be alive with or without me. You strong enough to survive on your own."

"Thanks but it's the truth. With Minato dead and Mikoto who was presumed to be dead. It would've been tough trying to continue living."

"Well I'm glad it didn't go that way."

Kushina smiled. "I love you Naruto you better not die on me and Mikoto do you understand?"

"Yes mame." Naruto replied and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"You think we should go and actually try to talk to tsunade tonight? I believe I'm ready to explore this world now." Kushina asked.

"If you want its up to you. We could go after our round with Miko-chan."

"I wonder what's she's doing."

Mikoto had been in Naruto's room still. She was laying on his bed thinking of her two sons. 'I need to find Sasuke and Itachi to let them know what's going on. I don't want them coming back some day with no knowledge of my new life.' She tried to think where they might be.

'Itachi shouldn't be too hard to locate since I know he's around kumo. Sasuke on the other hand will be difficult since I have no idea where he's at. Maybe Naruto can locate his chakra signature if we so happen to be in an area close enough to him one day.' Mikoto sighed, she really wanted to see her two children again. It felt like it's been so long since she's last seen them.

Now with Fugaku gone. They'll atleast have a home to go back to if they come back to the uchiha district. Mikoto also couldn't wait to get back into the field again. It's been years since she's been on a mission. She always missed her shinobi lifestyle but because of clan reasons she had to stop and become more of a stay at home wife/mom. Which wasn't all too bad if you're not counting the wife ordeal.


End file.
